Maraudeurs de toutes les époques 3
by kedavra666
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE. Harry, Hermione et Ron commencent leur sixième année à Poudlard. Il faudra qu'ils apprennent à vivre avec la guerre, leur histoire... et leurs sentiments. HPHG, RWLB, RLOC
1. Remus

Maraudeurs de toutes les époques

Tome 3

Chapitre 1

REMUS

_Remus Lupin se réveilla lentement en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sortit en courant de la maison longue qu'habitait sa famille, toujours vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Il courut jusqu'à la place centrale, où le feu qui avait été fait la veille était mort et laissait échapper un mince filet de fumée. Là, une immense haie de gens ce faisait jusqu'à l'entrée. Remus la remonta en courant et quitta la forteresse. Là, il aperçut un homme vêtu d'un complet gris foncé et de lunettes rondes qui était en grande discussion avec le gardien de la palissade. Remus fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux. _

_« Papa ! »_

_Il courut jusqu'à l'homme et sauta dans ses bras. _

_« N'aie pas peur, mon ange. » murmura Mr. Lupin._

_Presque aussitôt, Remus se retrouva dos à son père. Celui-ci posa une lame sur sa gorge et s'adressa en iroquoïen à l'homme._

_« Laissez-moi partir si vous tenez à sa vie. »_

_Les loups étant une famille importante, l'homme hésita. Soudain, John Lupin se mit à courir, entraînant dans son chemin son fils. Remus sentit une flèche le frôler, mais il continua à courir, tenant la main de son père. _

_Deux ans. _

_Deux ans depuis le départ de son père. _

_Deux ans depuis sa morsure. _

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la falaise sur laquelle il s'était réveillé le premier matin. Il s'arrêta.  
« Papa… »_

_« Saute ! »_

_Mr Lupin sauta de la falaise, entraînant son fils avec lui. Remus boucha rapidement son nez et se recroquevilla, puis il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau. En quelques coups de pieds, il regagna la surface, aidé par son père. _

_« Papa, qu'est-ce que… »_

_« Ne dit rien. On se laisse porter jusqu'à la fin des rapides. Reste accrocher à moi, Remus. »_

_Les rapides du village étaient dangereuses pour n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, à la dernière lune, un homme était tombé dedans en pêchant et y avait trouvé la mort. Mais Remus n'avait pas peur. Son père était là. Il ne risquait plus rien._

_Les rapides finirent près de trois kilomètres plus loin. Remus sentait que sa cheville était probablement foulée et écorchée à cause des roches qui jonchait le sol, et son bras s'était frappé sur un rocher dans les remous, mais il se sentait bien. Il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne d'autre. _

_« Papa… Est-ce que l'on sort bientôt de l'eau ? Il fait froid et nous sommes déjà loin du village, si nous voulons rentrer pour manger… »_

_« Nous allons nous laisser aller dans l'eau encore quelques temps. Pour laisser à ta cheville le temps de guérir. »_

_Remus se laissa faire, silencieux. Il devait à tout prix plaire à ce père trop absent. Il devait se faire aimer. _

_Le soleil tombait maintenant à l'horizon. Ses doigts étaient plissés, et le froid entrait dans sa peau jusqu'à ses os. _

_« Papa… j'ai froid… »_

_« Nous sommes arrivés, Remus. Tu crois être capable de rejoindre la rive ? »_

_Pour toutes réponses, Remus se mit à nager. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire, mais il le devait. Il devait…_

_Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il était étendu à côté d'un tronc d'arbre mort. Il ne portait plus son pantalon et avait à la place une paire de caleçon. Il était enroulé dans une immense couverture de laine et il sentait la douce chaleur du feu se propager en lui. _

_Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son père, vêtu seulement d'une paire de jeans, qui réchauffait ses mains près du feu. _

_« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Remus se leva et alla s'asseoir en boitillant à côté de son paternel. _

_« Tu t'es évanoui et tu as dérivé sur cent mètres. J'avais mal calculé les distances et j'ai dû te porter sur un kilomètre. »_

_« Je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pu voir que ton dos était en assez mauvais état. »_

_« Ce n'est rien de très important. Je me les fais lors des pleines lunes. »_

_« Je ne crois pas. Il y a d'autres causes, non ? »_

_Remus hocha la tête. _

_« Ce sont les autres jeunes du village ? »_

_Il hocha la tête. _

_« Ça n'arrivera plus, Remus, je te le promets. »_

_Remus sourit. _

_« Quand nous serons à Montréal, nous irons voir un médecin. Il verra ce qu'il peut faire. Et on ira voir quelqu'un pour tes transformations. Tout va s'arranger, maintenant. Je suis là, Remus. »_

_Celui-ci sourit un peu plus. _

_« Je sais, papa. »_

_Il regarda autour de lui._

_« Papa… Romulus n'est pas là ? »_

_Mr Lupin baissa la tête. _

_« Papa, réponds-moi ! »_

_« Je n'avais pas les moyens de vous emmener tous les deux, Remus, et je pense que tu as plus besoin d'aide que Romulus. »_

_Remus se leva et s'approcha du rivage. _

_« Remus ! Remus Lupin, reviens immédiatement ici ! »_

_Remus se mit à courir, mais en quatre enjambées, son père le rattrapa. _

_« Remus… »_

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir lequel de nous deux tu préfères ! Il a autant besoin de toi que moi ! Tu es parti durant deux ans, papa ! Et maintenant, tu veux que je foute ma vie en l'air pour te suivre ! Oublie-nous, bon sang ! Tu n'es pas un bon père, et tu ne le seras jamais ! Maintenant, laisse-moi retourner au village et fous le camp ! »_

_Mais John Lupin ne relâcha pas son emprise sur l'épaule de Remus, qui sombra quelques instants plus tard dans l'inconscience. _

_Lorsque Remus se réveilla, une lumière cent fois trop forte se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux, puis vit le visage d'une femme qui lui souriait. _

_« Rrrrohn ! Tu hijo está… »_

_Aussitôt, le visage de son père remplaça celui de la femme. _

_« Remus, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

_« J'ai faim… »_

_« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux semaines. Tu es à l'hôpital. Ils t'ont passé des examens. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »_

_Mr. Lupin eut un sourire triste. _

_« Rien de plus que d'habitude. Maintenant, habille-toi. Maria a été t'acheter des vêtements. J'espère qu'ils te feront. »_

_« Papa, qui est Maria ? »_

_Remus s'assit dans son lit et remarqua la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur la chaise, à côté de lui. Elle portait un joli tailleur Chanel rouge qui mettait ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs en valeur. _

_« C'est ma petite amie, Remus. Dépêche-toi. Ensuite, on prendra le bus et on ira manger une glace. »_

_« Le bus ? »_

_« C'est comme un immense canot à moteur. Tu verras. »_

_Remus se leva et enfila rapidement une paire de pantalon. _

_« Dépêche-toi, Remus. »_

_Il enfila un chandail bleu. Il sentit la main de son père dans son dos. _

_« Ne te coiffe pas. »_

_Mr Lupin alluma une cigarette alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, suivis par Maria. _

_« Notre avion décolle à dix-huit heures. On a trois heures devant nous. Conoces un bueno restaurante proximo de aquí, Maria ? »_

_« Si, hasta diez… »_

_« Bueno. Il y a un restaurant pas trop loin, Remus. »_

_Ils quittèrent rapidement l'hôpital et montèrent à bord du premier autobus qui s'y trouvait. _

_« Papa ? »_

_« Quoi Remus ? » demanda Mr. Lupin en prenant un journal sur le siège d'à côté et en l'ouvrant aux résultats sportifs. _

_« Où sont les hommes ? »_

_Mr. Lupin leva les yeux vers son fils. _

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Où sont les rameurs, et la rivière ? »_

_John eut un sourire. _

_« On arrêtera dans une librairie t'acheter quelques livres sur le sujet, d'accord ? »_

_« Des livres ? »_

_John sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son fils, qui sourit à son tour. _

_Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda les différentes maisons de Montréal. Il sentit soudain son père le prendre par l'épaule. _

_« Tu vois les îles là-bas ? Il y a deux ans, elles ont accueilli une exposition universelle. Toute la planète y était. »_

_Remus sourit. L'autobus continua son trajet alors qu'ils quittaient les berges du fleuve St-Laurent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une intersection où Remus vit une automobile foncer sur eux à haute vitesse. Il se leva automatiquement. _

_« Attention ! »_

_La voiture fonça dans l'autobus. Mr Lupin attrapa son fils avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, puis celui-ci se releva. Remus vit un homme en sortir et se mettre à courir. Il quitta l'autobus, s'approcha de la portière conducteur et l'ouvrit. Une dame en tomba, le teint jaune. _

_« Madame, comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux et le regarda. _

_« Tu parles anglais ? »_

_« Un peu, pourquoi ? »_

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Remus Lupin, madame. »_

_« Tu es du Canada ? »_

_« Oui, mais je vais vivre en Angleterre avec mon père. » _

_« Remus, va dans l'ancien Red Light. Trouve les Sparvieri et dis-leur que Monica est morte. Trouve aussi les Lussier. Quand tu seras en Angleterre, trouve Michael Burns. Dis lui que ses enfants l'attendent. » _

_Il hocha la tête._

_« Tu es un bon garçon, Remus. »_

_« Merci, madame… » _

_« Jeune homme, poussez-vous ! »_

_Remus se tourna et vit un policier._

_« Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres ? »_

_Le policier sortit son pistolet, mais Mr Lupin vint prendre son fils par les épaules. _

_« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, Monsieur. Mon fils a vécu dans un village des premières Nations durant des années… » _

_« Foutez le camp ! »_

_Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et l'homme mit son pistolet en direction de sa cage thoracique, puis tira trois coup. La dame ouvrit son chemisier et tomba sur le sol. Remus sentit les bras de son père l'enrouler. _

_« On va faire le reste du chemin a pied, fiston, d'accord ? »_

_Il le tira contre lui jusqu'au trottoir, où Maria le serra dans ses bras. _

_« Rrrrrémous, por el amor de Dio… »_

_D'un signe de la tête, Mr. Lupin fit signe à sa petite amie de se taire. Celle-ci sourit doucement à Remus et prit sa main. _

_« Que te digas de ir a la peluqueria para mirar como tu padre ? »_

_« Je… Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »_

_« On va aller chez le coiffeur. »_

_Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une petite ruelle où ils entrèrent dans une boutique à forte odeur d'encens. _

_« Murillo ? » cria Mr. Lupin._

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts entra dans la salle. Il portait une chemise noire et une paire de jean avec un tablier blanc._

_« John, ça fait un bail… Ta coupe est parfaite, comme toujours, pas besoin de rafraîchissement… »_

_« C'est pour mon fils. »_

_Il le poussa et celui-ci fit un pas. _

_« Merlin ! Où l'as-tu laissé jouer ? »_

_Les cheveux de Remus lui arrivait jusqu'à la moitié du dos._

_« Pose le moins de question possible et tu vivras le plus longtemps possible. Tu veux les lui arranger à la mode ? »_

_« Je pourrais lui faire une coupe style "The Beatles"… »_

_« Papa, c'est quoi "The Beatles" ? »_

_« Un groupe de musique. En fait, passe lui simplement un rasoir. Nous avons un avion à prendre. »_

_« Va t'asseoir sur un des fauteuils là-bas. »_

_Remus s'exécuta. Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent du taxi les menant à l'aéroport. _

_« Aucun bagage à enregistrer, ça ira rapidement. »_

_« Papa, la dame… »_

_« Quoi ? De quelle dame parles-tu ? »_

_Maria jeta un regard courroucé à son petit ami. _

_« ¿ Que segñora, Rrrrohn ? ¡ La señora que está muerta en los brasos de tu hijo, vaya hombre ! »_

_« Cette femme… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Remus ? »_

_« Elle m'a demandé d'aller voir des gens… »_

_Mr. Lupin jeta un regard à sa petite amie, qui, d'un coup d'œil, lui indiqua qu'il devait faire comme son fils voulait._

_« D'accord. »_

_Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans le taxi. _

_Trois semaines plus tard, ils atterrissaient en Angleterre._

_« Nous avons déjà loué un appartement, Remus. Nous devons appeler un taxi… »_

_« Lequel de vous deux est Remus Lupin ? »_

_Remus se tourna et vit un homme d'un certain âge qui portait un magnifique complet noir. _

_« C'est moi, monsieur. » dit-il._

_« Michael Burns. Vous auriez apparemment des nouvelles pour moi. »_

_Remus réfléchit quelques instants. _

_« Monica est morte. Vos enfants vous attendent. »_

_« Ils sont dans le même vol. »_

_L'homme sortit de la poche de son veston son portefeuille. Il en sortit une liasse de billets et la lui tendit. _

_« Merci pour le service. »_

_Puis, il partit. Mr. Lupin prit son fils par l'épaule. _

_« Range ça dans ton manteau. Nous allons partir. »_

Remus se réveilla alors qu'on secouait son épaule.

« Il est temps de vous réveiller. Nous sommes arrivés à Londres. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'une jeune hôtesse de l'air blonde vêtue d'une jupe et d'un veston bleu foncé.

« Oh… Je… Merci de m'avoir… »

« Pas de quoi, Remus. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et l'hôtesse partit. Il regarda sa démarche quelques instants avant de se lever.

« Beverley ? »

Il se leva rapidement, prenant son bagage à main, et courut jusqu'à la jeune femme.

« Beverley ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Et dire qu'on dit que tu es intelligent, Remus. »

Celui-ci eut un sourire.

« Tu es hôtesse. »

« Ouais. C'est un boulot temporaire, mais il est assez plaisant. »

« Tu as toujours le vol Montréal-Gatwick ou… »

« Avant-hier, j'était à Bora Bora. »

« C'est… super ! Je… Tu restes à Londres combien de temps ? »

La jeune fille regarda l'avion.

« Je crois bien que je vais m'y installer. J'ai un de ces mal de tête avec les changements de pression et tout… »

« Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? »

La jeune fille sourit et hocha la tête.

« Avec joie. Il y a un petit café littéraire près d'ici, si tu veux. Disons vers vingt et une heures ? »

« J'y serai. »

Remus quitta l'avion et se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bain de l'aéroport. Là, il enfila un costume et une chemise noirs et transplana.

Il arriva devant une petite église blanche derrière laquelle s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres le seul cimetière sorcier du Royaume-Uni. Il monta rapidement les marches de l'église et s'approcha de Mr. et Mrs. Potter, qui étaient près des cercueils.

« Mes condoléances. » murmura-t-il.

« Tout s'arrangera. Tout s'arrange toujours. » murmura Mathilda, les larmes aux yeux. « Excusez-moi. »

Elle quitta rapidement l'église.

« Et toi, Remus, comment vas-tu ? »

Il se tourna vers Mr Potter.

« Je vais… bien. Ça peut aller. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle serait là. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et suivit son épouse.

Remus s'approcha des corps de ses meilleurs amis et se signa. Il s'attarda quelques instants avant qu'une jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur noir et portant une petite en noir également ne vienne se poster à sa gauche.

« Hey. » murmura-t-elle.

« Stéphany. »

« Je… Je sais que… Enfin… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. La première fois était difficile. À la seconde, j'étais habitué. »

« Remus… Je… »

« Papa ! »

Pourquoi devait-elle enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à sa fille de l'appeler "papa" ?

« Remus, s'il te plait… »

Le prêtre s'approcha d'eux.

« La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

Remus hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir au premier banc.

« Pousse-toi. » murmura Stéphany.

« Il y a plein d'autres places, tu peux t'asseoir n'importe où. »

« Mais je veux m'asseoir à côté de toi. »

Mais Remus ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle alla donc s'asseoir derrière lui.

« Nous sommes ici pour aider nos amis… hum… James et Lily Potter… à effectué leur dernier voyage… »

« Je suis chez Élise. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

« Tu me manques, Remus. »

« Et bien pas à moi. »

« Remus, s'il te plait… »

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça et vouloir que je te reprenne tout de suite après, Stéphany. »

« Remus, je… »

« Nous sommes dans une église et à un enterrement. Tais-toi. »

Stéphany retint un sanglot et sortit en courant de la salle.

Une heure plus tard, Remus sortit de l'église en se signant. Il s'approcha de Mr et Mrs Potter, à qui il adressa un signe de tête, ignorant complètement Stéphany qui était entre eux.

« Remus. »

« M'sieur. »

« Nous nous rendons chez nous. Tu veux venir ? »

Remus regarda l'église et secoua la tête.

« Désolé. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Mrs Potter lui sourit.

« Nous comprenons, Remus. Passe une belle soirée. »

« Vous aussi. »

Et Remus partit, évitant soigneusement Stéphany qui essayait de capter son regard.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'aéroport et soupira. Beverley avait oublié de lui donner l'adresse.

Beverley était probablement l'une des filles les plus intelligente académiquement qu'il avait connu, mais elle était également très distraite. Il se contenta d'errer dans les rues près de l'aéroport, pensant que, finalement, il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Mr et Mrs Potter et aller manger chaud et gratuitement chez eux. Il aurait peut-être même pu se laisser inviter à dormir.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, une pluie drue et froide commença à tomber sur Londres. Il rabattit le collet de sa veste de jeans et essaya vainement d'entrer sa tête dans son corps.

« Remus ! »

Il se tourna et aperçut Beverley.

« Hey. »

Elle portait une paire de pantalon noir et un veston de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plats et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle tenait un parapluie.

« Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête. Beverley avait beaucoup de classe. Plus que Stéphany.

_Arrête de penser à elle_, s'ordonna Remus. _Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle est partie deux fois. Tu n'es que le type qu'elle vient voir quand elle s'ennuie._

« Ça peut aller. »

« J'ai appris pour… et… Je suis désolée, Remus. »

Remus secoua la tête pour se ramener à la réalité et lui sourit.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Où est ton café ? »

« Juste là. »

Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique et allèrent à l'arrière. Ils prirent une table et commandèrent rapidement deux cafés noirs.

Remus se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas continué sa relation avec Beverley. Elle était presque identique à lui. Tous deux étaient calme. Elle adorait la littérature et ne jurait que par Dostoïevski. Lui par Shakespeare. Elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Lui non plus. S'il y avait joué, c'était parce que James et Sirius l'avait obligé.

« Tu as lu quelque chose d'intéressant ces derniers temps ? »

Remus sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« J'étais à l'étranger et je n'ai pas trouvé de librairie. Et toi ? »

« Pas grand-chose non plus. Je suis en train de relire Dostoïevski. »

Remus sourit. Le serveur lui apporta son café.

« Vous avez une bouteille de vodka ? »

« Oui, monsieur, mais… »

« Apportez-la, s'il vous plait. »

Remus se réveilla le lendemain et soupira lorsqu'il sentit une paire de seins fermes sur son dos nu. Il avait dû rêver et il était toujours au village. La petite allait les réveiller et Remus raconterait son rêve à Stéphany. Non, il ne le lui raconterait pas, finalement. Elle s'inquiéterait pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Il la sentit lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque et sourit.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Remus se leva en sursaut et le regretta tout de suite. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Quoi ? »

« Remus, est-ce que ça va ? »

Beverley jeta un regard inquiet à Remus.

« Qu'est-ce… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es saoulé. Avec de la vodka. Comme je ne savais pas où tu vivais, j'ai décidé de t'emmener chez moi. Et… Enfin… Tu as commencé à m'embrasser et… on a… couché ensemble. »

« Merde. »

Remus se leva rapidement.

« Où as-tu mis mon pantalon ? »

« Par là. »

Remus se dirigea vers la garde-robe et enfila rapidement le pantalon, puis sa chemise.

« Remus, je… » tenta Beverley.

« On n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi. Je ne t'aime pas Beverley. Je veux dire… »

Pourquoi Sirius n'était jamais là quand on en avait besoin ? C'était lui qui avait le don de parler aux filles.

« Tu es une excellente amie, mais je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais. »

Beverley sourit et se leva, enroulée dans un drap. Elle embrassa doucement Remus.

« Je le sais, Remus. Je le savais avant de te donner rendez-vous. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. On pourrait être simplement… »

« Non. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« D'accord. »

Remus l'embrassa sur le front et partit en courant. Arrivé dans la salle à dîner du minuscule appartement, il transplana et se retrouva devant le manoir des Potter. Ce fut Edwardo qui vint lui répondre, vêtu d'un pantalon rouge.

« Remus ? »

« Je suis désolé, Mr Potter. Je… »

Amélie vint à la porte et adressa un faible sourire à Remus.

« Tu l'as manqué de quelques secondes, Remus. Elle vient de transplaner. »

Remus regarda Amélie.

« Quoi ? »

« Stéphany. Elle vient de transplaner. Elle retourne au village. Et elle demande à ce que cette fois-ci, tu ne viennes pas la rejoindre. »

Remus hocha la tête. Amélie s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Remus Lupin pleura les nombreuses pertes qu'il avait vécu tout au long de sa courte vie.

Remus se réveilla tôt le matin. Il s'habilla lentement et sortit du manoir Potter sans faire le moindre bruit, puis marcha le kilomètre que prenait l'allée pour se rendre du manoir à la rue principale et de là, héla un taxi. Il regarda les différentes maisons défilées devant lui avant de se rendre jusqu'au petit bloc appartement qu'il cherchait. Il remercia le chauffeur et paya, puis sortit. Il monta les escaliers et cogna à la porte. À ce moment, une Beverley aux cheveux ébouriffés vêtu d'un chandail trop grand pour elle et d'un mini short lui répondit.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Ça te dirait qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble ? »

Pour toutes réponses, Beverley sourit et l'embrassa longuement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Avec plaisir, beau gosse. »

Ils eurent un petit rire idiot, puis Remus les firent tomber sur le sofa.


	2. Harry

Chapitre 2

HARRY

C'était l'une des rares nuits au 4, Privet Drive, que Harry Potter appréciait. Ses tuteurs, la famille Dursley, avaient disparu dans une foire qui faisait halte à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres de la maison. Le jeune Potter avait donc mangé un repas digne de ce nom, et, avec les quelques Galions qu'il avait pensé à faire changer en livres sterling avant le début des vacances, il s'était fait livrer une pizza avec une immense bouteille de boisson gazeuse et quelques ailes de poulet. Puis, il avait farfouillé dans la petite trappe, située sous le plancher fait de larges planches de bois, et avait trouvé un immense gâteau que la Mrs Weasley, la mère de son meilleur ami, lui avait fait parvenir. Le gâteau avait cependant la propriété de changer de saveur selon ce que la personne ressentait. Cette soirée« là, il avait été d'un goût délicieux de chocolat onctueux, probablement suisse. Harry n'en avait jamais goûté, mais à voir comment son énorme cousin, Dudley Dursley, dépensait des sommes extraordinaire pour en faire importer – en plus de quelques substances plus ou moins légales de l'Amérique du Sud – ce chocolat devait valoir tout les Galions du monde.

Il est ici important de noter que le jeune Harry Potter, seize ans et trois jours, était un sorcier, issu des parents les plus célèbres qui soient, et que ceux« ci étaient morts, assassiné sous les sortilèges du Lord Noir le plus terrifiant que la Grande« Bretagne n'avait jamais connu depuis Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, qui s'était fait jeté le même sortilège que ses parents, l'Avada Kedavra, avait cependant survécu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé de un an et quatre mois très exactement. Il avait été envoyé chez la famille Dursley, où résidait la sœur de sa mère, et avait vécu dans l'ignorance la plus totale du monde magique jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans, et qu'un demi géant, gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie, ne viennent le chercher. Il s'était fait des amis, nommés Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et toute sa scolarité s'était alors très vite déroulée. Entre des attaques incessantes de Mangemorts et même de Voldemort lui« même, il s'était découvert une famille dans la famille de Ron, et avait découvert qu'il avait un parrain, Sirius Black, ancien évadé de la prison des sorcier d'Azkaban, qu'il avait connu en troisième année d'étude, puis le professeur Remus Lupin, un ami de ses parents.

Harry Potter repensait à sa vie, couché sur son lit, les mains derrière sa tête les jambes entrecroisées. Ses yeux vert émeraude scrutaient un minuscule point qui se trouvait sur son plafond. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, puisqu'il ne les avait pas brossés depuis plus de trois jours. En fait, Harry ne faisait pratiquement rien depuis la mort de son parrain. Il mangeait le strict minimum pour ne pas défaillir, il se brossait les dents juste assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir une halène qui empestait trop, il n'avait fait que son devoir de divination, dans lequel il inscrivait qu'il allait mourir dans quelques minutes.

Des coups parvinrent à la porte de l'entrée. Harry soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Ils allaient bien finir par partir… Mais les coups s'intensifiaient. Il soupira fortement, comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire changer d'avis les nouveaux arrivants. Les coups continuèrent en crescendo et Harry se décida finalement à répondre.

Il se leva douloureusement et descendit lentement les escaliers. Il jeta un regard par la baie vitrée, puis enleva le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Il se trouva devant le professeur Remus J. Lupin. Harry remarqua que la mort de son parrain, le dernier maraudeur restant avec Remus, n'avait pas eu l'air de l'affecter. Ses cheveux étaient fraîchement coupés, ses yeux n'étaient même pas fatigués. Les habituelles cernes qui accentuaient son regard avaient disparu. Ses vêtements étaient cependant aussi miteux qu'à l'habitude.

« Bonjour Harry » murmura le professeur.

Harry esquissa un semblant de sourire.

« Comment vas« tu ? »

Le sourire de Harry disparut. Les yeux du lycanthrope remplirent de tristesse.

« Tu as mangé dernièrement ? »

« Je me suis fait livrer une pizza. »

« Tu as reçut les gâteaux que les membres t'ont envoyés ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Les Dursley ne te maltraite pas trop ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

« Tu dors bien ? Tu ne fais pas trop de cauchemars ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

Remus soupira.

« Harry, Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que sa mort t'empêche de vivre. »

« Sirius voulait vivre. Pas moi. »

Remus lui jeta un regard catastrophé.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Si vous voulez. »

Remus entra et se déchaussa rapidement.

« Alors, tu bois du café ? »

« Non. »

« Tu y as déjà goûté ? »

« Non. »

« Ta mère adorait le café. Elle buvait trois tasses par jour. Elle a un peu arrêté quand elle est tombée enceinte. Avec ton père, elle voulait que tu sois le moins possible exposé à l'hyperactivité. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Bien… Alors, la cuisine est par là, je crois ? »

« Oui. »

Remus s'y dirigea. Il mit le café moulu dans le papier filtre, et quelques tasses d'eau. Puis, il mit la cafetière en marche d'un coup de baguette.

« Comment vas« tu depuis sa mort ? »

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir par ma faute. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place. Ou tout simplement suivre mes cours d'Occlumancie. Et ne pas toucher se foutu Portoloin. »

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Et même si on le pouvait, je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Sirius est mort comme il voulait qu'il meure. Comme un héros. Avec un semblant de liberté. En protégeant ceux qu'il aime. »

« SIRIUS NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR !!!! »

Harry s'était levé, les poings sur la table, et regardait son professeur, qui lui conservait le même regard qu'auparavant.

« Bien sûr que non, Sirius ne voulait pas mourir, fit Remus d'un ton sérieux. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour croire le contraire. Assis« toi s'il te plait. Il ne sert à rien de t'emporter de cette façon… »

« Il ne… Non mais, vous arrivez comme ça, vous me dîtes des phrases que vous avez préparées avant de venir me voir, et vous me les sortez comme ça, quand elles peuvent entrer dans la discussion ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas ressentir ce que je ressens ? Je suis seul au monde, mes parents sont mort pour moi, mon parrain est mort à cause de moi et des dizaines de personnes risquent leur vie maintenant parce qu'un crétin a aidé à la résurrection de Voldemort ! »

Remus Lupin eut un sourire triste.

« Je te signale que j'ai perdu James, Lily et Sirius moi aussi. Et que je risque ma vie tous les jours à cause de l'adolescent le plus intelligent de quatorze ans que la Terre ait porter, puisque grâce à lui, nous pourrons l'assassiner totalement. »

Harry soupira.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites en ce moment, mais aimerais« tu retourner au Square ? »

« Comment va Tonks ? »

« Elle est bouleversée. Elle était très proche de son cousin. Mais elle continue à vivre. Elle vit pour deux. Parce qu'elle veut qu'il ait la chance de vivre en liberté. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Elle supporte bien ça ? »

« Ouais. Elle est exténuée, mais bon, ça lui permet d'oublier. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

« J'aimerais bien y retourné. Hermione est là aussi ? »

« Elle arrive demain. »

« Je vais aller chercher mes affaires. »

Il monta la première marche, mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Lupin.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir si Ron y est également ? »

« Et bien… J'ai supposé… »

« Il ne viendra pas avant la deuxième semaine d'août. Préfèrerais-tu aller au Terrier ? »

« Je… Non. Ce sera correct. Hermione pourra m'aider à faire mes devoirs. »

« Tu pourrais aider Ron à faire les siens. »

« Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais parler de tous ces évènements avec Hermione. »

« Tu pourrais parler de Quidditch avec Ron. Parfois, faire semblant d'oublier fait autant de bien que d'en parler. »

« Je… »

Harry rougit. Comment pouvait-il aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec son professeur ?

« J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec Hermione, vous voyez ? Seul… »

« Oh. » répondit Lupin en souriant. « Elle te plait. »

« J'en sais rien. Je veux dire… Oui, elle me plait, mais… je ne peux pas l'aimer… Elle risquerait d'être la cible de Voldemort. »

« N'essaie pas de ne pas aimer. J'ai essayé une fois. C'est l'expérience la plus douloureuse qui m'est arrivée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais, visiblement, Lupin n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur la question.

« Tu risques de ne pas être seul avec elle très longtemps au Square… Maugrey et sa foutue vigilance constante t'en empêcheront. Mais… peut-être que je pourrais m'arranger pour demander qu'il me remplace pour faire le ménage du troisième étage pendant que je vais faire du thé ? Qui sait combien de temps cela pourrait me prendre… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui sourit.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes valises ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Ils se levèrent en silence, puis montèrent les marches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, Remus se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes.

« On était venu ici en septième, pour le mariage de Pétunia… À part la décoration, rien n'a vraiment changé. Ici, c'était la chambre de tes grands-parents. Ils étaient bizarres. Le genre de personne que tu ne veux pas rencontrer deux fois dans ta vie. Ils s'étaient invités au mariage de tes parents. En face, c'était la salle de bain. Identique à maintenant. Ton oncle et ta tante ne sont visiblement pas porter sur la rénovation. À côté, c'était la chambre d'amis. Juste en face de celle de Lily. »

« Maintenant, c'est la chambre de Dudley » commenta Harry.

« Ouais. Dommage. Au fond du corridor, c'était la chambre de ta tante. Ta chambre doit être… »

« En face de celle de Dudley. »

Remus sourit.

« C'était celle de Lily. Tout était rouge. Mais son couvre-lit était noir très foncé, et elle y avait brodé des étoiles argents. Elle adorait la vue qu'elle avait sur Londres. Et il y avait des tonnes d'affiches et de photographies sur les murs. Moldues et sorcières. Ta mère n'a jamais renoncé à ses origines, même quand elle s'est mariée. »

« Il y avait quel genre de photos ? »

« De ses amies, de Poudlard… De ton père… Et il y avait des affiches de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »

Harry sourit et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de la garde-robe alors que Remus jetait un sortilège aux livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour qu'ils aillent dans la malle.

Après une heure de sortilèges et d'anecdotes, la valise de Harry fut finie et celui-ci s'était assis sur son lit, aux côtés de son oncle qui commentait des photos de son album.

Remus regarda l'heure et soupira.

« Bien. Dépêche-toi, tes moldus vont arriver bientôt. »

Harry hocha la tête, et, alors que Remus lançait un sortilège de Lévitation à la valise. Harry glissa la baguette qu'il avait eue en première année dans sa poche.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Remus.

À ce moment, un cri déchira le silence de la nuit.

« POTTER !!! »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda la fenêtre. Il entendit les escaliers ployés sous un poids considérable. Comme si, tout à coup, on avait fait entré un éléphant dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur Vernon Dursley, qui resta stupéfait. On aurait plutôt dit un espèce de homard serré dans un costard, et ayant un surplus de poids très important.

« Je… Vous… »

« Nous vous avions prévenus que vous deviez bien le traiter, Dursley. Je viens le prendre. »

« Au revoir » fit Vernon.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. » marmonna Harry

Remus se tourna vers la chambre.

« Alors, tu as tout ? » demanda-t-il alors que Harry mettait la cage d'Hedwige sur les malles.

« Oui, j'ai fini le gâteau de Molly ce soir. »

« Bien. Prend une malle. »

Harry s'exécuta et ils allèrent dans le hall sous le regard de la tante Pétunia et de Dudley.

« Ça a été un réel plaisir de vous avoir revu, Pétunia, fit Remus. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de cette visite impromptue, mais je vous ai fait du café pour me faire pardonné. Il vous faudra peut-être le faire réchauffer, puisque je l'ai fait il y a au moins une heure. Il est noir, comme Lily l'aimait. Au fait, comme je ne vous ai pas vu au service funèbre de votre sœur, j'espère ne pas être le messager d'une mauvaise nouvelle en vous annonçant qu'elle est décédée il y a presque quinze ans de cela ? »

« Je… Non… En fait, je n'y suis pas allée parce que… »

« Ne vous justifier pas, je n'en aurais pas attendu plus de vous. Et sur ce, passez une merveilleuse fin d'année. Harry, si tu veux bien me suivre. »

Et il sortit, suivi de Harry.

« Laisse-moi les malles ici. Va t'asseoir. À l'avant. »

Il lui adressa un sourire et, le lui rendant, Harry s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir en avant de la vieille Ford. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis le professeur Lupin entra dans la voiture.

« Bien. Désolé, la radio ne marche pas. »

En fait, elle marchait. Mais Remus avait trop peur d'entendre la voix de Stéphany, ce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté, et il n'aurait pas aimé détruire sa réputation en éclatant en sanglot devant son neveu. Prenant une grande inspiration, Remus démarra.

Ils firent le trajet en silence. Comme si, dans la chambre, ils s'étaient tout dit. Ce fut donc avec un léger soupir de soulagement que Harry vit le Square Grimmaurd s'approcher.

« Bien. Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher en arrivant. »

Harry comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à y ajouter et sortit de la voiture. Il prit une malle et la cage d'Hedwige, avant de finalement entrer dans le Square silencieux.

« Il est passé une heure du matin. Ne fait pas de bruit. »

Harry hocha la tête, enleva ses chaussures et monta à l'étage, traînant ses deux valises et la cage – auxquelles Remus avait jeté des sortilège d'Allégement – jusqu'au sixième étage. Il entra dans celle que lui et Ron avaient occupé l'été précédent et s'assit sur son lit. Il enleva ses souliers et ses chaussettes, puis son chandail. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea, toujours vêtu de ses jeans. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était endormi dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.


	3. Retour

Chapitre 3

RETOUR

_« Tu as quoi ? »_

_Remus venait de hurler. Le soleil de ce matin du mois de juin était déjà assez avancé et le soleil brillait, faisant s'échauffer son sang. _

_« Remus, ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas le réveiller. » murmura Beverley, vêtue d'une camisole et d'un short rouge. _

_« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as trompé et que l'enfant que j'ai élevé pendant quatre putain d'années comme mon fils… »_

_« Ne jure pas ! »_

_« … est probablement le fruit de ce connard ? »_

_« Remus, s'il te plait ! Remus ! Reviens immédiatement ! »_

_Remus avait quitté la cuisine et claquait des talons dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, suivi par sa petite amie._

_« Remus ! Je t'interdis de quitter cette maison ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »_

_« Remus ! Pense un peu à Harry ! »_

_Harry – leur fils – avait quatre ans et dormait à l'étage. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il s'arrêta. _

_C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée du nom. Remus ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait toujours l'impression de placer son neveu dans le corps de son fils. Mais Beverley avait sorti des arguments pour le moins convainquant et après tout, ce que femme veut, Merlin le veut. _

_Il se tourna lentement vers Beverley, qui affichait un petit sourire de triomphe. _

_« C'est toi qui aurait dû y penser un peu plus. Tu as voulu que je joue au père avec ton fils, maintenant, explique-lui à quel point tu es une idiote et dis-lui au passage que je ne suis pas son père. »_

_Et il transplana au moment où elle se jetait sur lui. _

_Il se trouva devant un appartement blanc aux fenêtres noires. Il poussa un soupir. _

_C'était ici qu'il était venu vivre avec Stéphany lorsqu'ils avaient fini Poudlard. C'était ici qu'ils étaient restés jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. _

_Il se demanda alors laquelle des deux étaient la pire. Aucune des deux n'avaient réussi à lui dire qu'elles l'avaient trompé. Il avait joué au père avec leurs enfants, et avait fini par se faire mal. _

_Il soupira et monta les marches. Il cogna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avec qu'Amélie vienne lui offrir. _

_Vêtue d'une paire de jeans et d'une camisole rouge, la jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux et passait sa main sur son front pour en enlever les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui osaient si orner. _

_« Remus ! Tu es en avance ! »_

_Ils se rencontraient une fois par année, la plupart du temps vers le mois d'août, dans un petit bistro moldu près du chemin de Traverse. La plupart du temps, ils échangeaient quelques commentaires badins, commandaient un café et passaient le reste de la journée à le boire en silence. _

_« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… »_

_« Tu veux rire ? Entre ! Il fait une chaleur d'enfer dehors, non ? »_

_« Oui… Tu as raison. »_

_Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il suivit Amélie jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle lui servit un immense verre de citronnade. _

_« Alors ? Comment va Beverley ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es ici ? »_

_Il s'assit sur un des longs tabourets qui était autour du comptoir. Elle s'assit en face de lui. _

_« Elle va bien. Elle ne sait pas. »_

_Les yeux d'Amélie s'agrandirent. _

_« Oh, je vois. Écoute, si tu cherches une bonne baise, j'ai déjà donné hier. »_

_Remus sourit et joua avec son verre. _

_« Non. Je… Elle m'a trompé. »_

_« Remus, je suis désolée… »_

_« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait. »_

_« Tu vas retourner avec elle ? »_

_Remus secoua la tête._

_« Non. Elle a besoin de faire du ménage dans sa tête. Et moi aussi. Je… Harry n'est pas de moi… »_

_Amélie se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. _

_« Tu ne mérites pas ça, Remus. Personne ne le mérite. Écoute… je pars pour l'Amazonie ce soir… »_

_« L'Amazonie ? »_

_« Oui ! Je vais aller y étudier les langues aborigènes. Et… je te laisserais bien l'appartement, mais je me doute que tu veuilles y rester. »_

_Remus eut un sourire. _

_« Mais tu pourrais aller chez Élise. Elle serait ravie de te recevoir, j'en suis sûre. »_

_« Pourquoi pas… »_

_« En attendant, viens. Je n'ai pas fini ma valise et tu dois m'aider à choisir quel sous-vêtements feront craquer le plus d'Amérindiens. »_

_Remus sourit alors qu'elle lui prenait la main et la traînait dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé lorsqu'elle avait fugué. Il s'assit sur son lit alors qu'elle faisait des allées retours de la penderie à sa valise. _

_« Comment va Stéphany ? »_

_Amélie s'approcha de lui en pliant un chandail noir où il était écrit 'Déesse du sexe'._

_« Elle va bien. Elle s'acclimate plutôt mal au village, mais elle a la petite. »_

_« Comment elle l'a appelée ? »_

_« Hermione. »_

_Remus hocha la tête. _

_« Elle a un copain ? »_

_« Ton frère menace de lui jeter un couteau chaque fois qu'elle ose regarder un homme, alors il y a très peu de chance. »_

_Remus hocha la tête. Il devrait penser à envoyer quelque chose à Romulus pour leur anniversaire. _

_« Je crois que j'ai tout. Tu m'aides à la descendre en bas ? Je vais te conduire chez Élise. »_

_Remus hocha la tête et prit la valise qu'il descendit sans problème. Amélie ferma l'appartement à clef et descendit à son tour. Elle monta dans sa vieille Berline et Remus l'imita, puis ils démarrèrent. _

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait pour oublier cette salope ? »_

_« Arrête. Si on oublie cet incident, elle est tout de même correcte. »_

_« Si tu le dis. Mais ce qu'il te faut, ça reste une bonne baise. De quoi faire sortir le loup. »_

_Remus sourit. _

_« Si tu le dis. »_

_Ils roulèrent en silence jusque chez Élise et Remus descendit de la voiture. Il descendit et resta sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue. Puis, il se tourna vers la maison, inspira longuement et marcha jusqu'à la porte où il cogna. _

_À ce moment, Élise lui ouvrit, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes, essuyant ses mains sur son ensemble de jogging bleu, puis poussa un cri. _

_« Moony ! Oh bon sang, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »_

_Elle lui sauta au cou et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. _

_« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il. _

_« Relativement bien. Je ne suis pas à mon meilleur – Tu arrives sur un jour de ménage – mais je me suis rarement senti aussi bien depuis… enfin… »_

_Remus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et qu'elle pouvait donc s'éviter l'effort d'évoquer la mort de Lily et James. _

_« Et toi, comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« C'est une assez longue histoire. Et comme toutes les assez longues histoires, elle est ennuyeuse. Est-ce que je te dérange ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, mais… Enfin, tu dois savoir… »_

_Derrière elle, un énorme vacarme se fit entendre. Elle se tourna et Remus regarda par-dessus son épaule. Stéphany, ses longs cheveux châtains tenus vers l'arrière par un foulard rouge et vêtue d'une jupe et d'une camisole de la même couleur, venait de laisser tomber un immense carton emplis de dizaines de Scrutoscope de poche. _

_« Remus ? »_

_Le sourire que Remus s'efforçait de montrer depuis qu'il était arrivé se démantibula instantanément. _

_« Stéphany. »_

_« Je… »_

_« Je vais vous laisser » murmura Élise. _

_Elle fit quelques pas vers Stéphany et se pencha à son oreille. _

_« Je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. »_

_Stéphany sourit et Élise quitta la pièce. _

_La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. _

_« Je te sers la main ou je te prends dans mes bras ? » demanda Stéphany. _

_« J'en sais rien. Ça dépend de tes intentions pour la suite. »_

_Stéphany hocha la tête et s'approcha plus lentement de lui qu'il lui était nécessaire. _

_« Quelles sont tes intentions ? » demanda Remus. _

_Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il les posait autour de sa taille. _

_« J'en sais rien. » murmura-t-elle en lui souriant._

_Ses lèvres étaient si proches de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. _

_« La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'irai aussi loin avec toi que tu le voudras. »_

_C'en était trop. Remus l'embrassa sauvagement, dévorant littéralement sa bouche, explorant une contrée qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il monta rapidement ses jambes sur ses hanches, et, l'embrassant toujours, monta au troisième étage._

_« Quelle chambre ? » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. _

_« Troisième à gauche » rétorqua-t-elle en grignotant son cou. _

_Remus s'y engouffra. Il sortit alors sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'Insonorisation et d'Impénétrabilité sur la chambre, puis plaqua sa douce contre un mur. Il commença par dévorer sa bouche, puis son cou alors que la jeune fille se battait avec les boutons de la chemise de Remus. Il se trouva bientôt débarrasser du vêtement, comme du chemisier de la jeune fille et il commença à masser doucement sa poitrine, lui arrachant des gémissement qui l'excitait encore plus. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de lui faire l'amour, plus qu'une envie, une nécessité. _

_Elle défit sa fermeture éclair et baissa un peu son caleçon, libérant son sexe en érection, alors qu'il ne faisait que relever sa jupe et descendre sa culotte. Et là, sans ménagement, il la pénétra. Stéphany entama un mouvement de va et vient dans lequel l'accompagna son amant, puis tous deux vinrent ensemble. _

_Remus attendit de contrôler ses tremblements pour s'approcher du lit. Il ouvrit les couvertures et s'y laissa tomber par-dessus Stéphany, qui eut un petit rire. _

_« La pleine lune est dans combien de jours ? »_

_Remus calcula rapidement. _

_« Après-demain. Je… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir retenu le loup. »_

_« Tu veux rire ? J'adore quand tu laisses sortir le loup. Il faut bien que tu cesses d'être réservé dans au moins un aspect de ta vie. »_

_Remus sourit et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Puis, il roula sur le côté et Stéphany posa sa tête dans son cou, passant son bras sur son torse. _

_« Tu vois souvent Élise ? »_

_« Pas depuis la mort de Lily et James. »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Longue histoire. »_

_« Raconte-la-moi. J'aime quand tu me racontes des histoires. »_

_Remus soupira. _

_« Non. Cette histoire-là est ennuyeuse. Tu sais… Une de celles qui te laissent une impression de déjà vu. »_

_« Raconte-la-moi. »_

_« Depuis mon retour en Angleterre, je suis avec Beverley Jackson. Tu sais, elle était à Serdaigle, dans notre année. Il y a trois ans, elle a eu un fils. Et hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trompé. Neuf mois avant sa naissance. »_

_« Remus, je suis désolée… »_

_Elle posa un léger baiser dans son cou. _

_« Mais non, ce n'est rien. J'ai lu quelque part qu'on recréait toujours les même patrons dans nos relations amoureuses que ceux dans lesquels on se sent confortable. Tu vois, ma mère trompait mon père et elle a eu un enfant d'un autre alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tu as eu un enfant avec un autre que moi et elle aussi. »_

_« Remus, à propos de ma fille, je voulais te dire… »_

_« Maman ! Roxanne ne veut pas me donner de biscuits ! »_

_Stéphany jeta un regard vers la porte qui recevait des dizaines de coups. _

_« Vas-y. » murmura Remus. _

_Elle soupira et retint de justesse une larme, puis réfuta le sortilège d'Insonorité de la porte. _

_« J'arrive tout de suite, ma chérie. »_

_Stéphany repoussa Remus et se leva. Elle enfila rapidement la chemise qu'elle avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce et s'attacha grossièrement les cheveux. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt. _

_Remus s'assit et regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre rouge, avec un joli lit à baldaquin, ressemblant beaucoup à la chambre des Préfets-en-Chef. Il y avait des photos un peu partout. Remus remarqua entre autre une photo représentant Stéphany et une jeune fille d'un peu moins de six ans qui était devant une boutique chinoise. Il la prit et regarda quelques instants la photo lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. _

_« Hey. » murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte et en rejetant les sortilèges. _

_« Hey. »_

_« Je me suis dit que nous devrions reprendre des forces. J'ai une bouteille de Bourgogne et un paquet de croustille. Ça te dit ? »_

_« Excellente idée, Mrs Granger. »_

_Stéphany eut une grimace. _

_« Remus, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ça me fait penser à ma mère. Et comme je ne suis pas mariée, appelle-moi Mademoiselle Granger. »_

_Remus sourit alors que Stéphany déposait le paquet de croustilles et la bouteille sur le lit et qu'elle venait s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser sensuellement._

_« Stéphany… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est toi, sur la photo ? »_

_Stéphany regarda la photo qu'il avait et lui sourit. _

_« Oui. Avec Hermione. »_

_« Ta fille ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête et recommença à l'embrasser, puis s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé._

_« J'ai une de ses soifs, tu n'as pas idée. »_

_Elle prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit, puis en but un long trait à même le goulot. Elle la tendit à Remus en lui souriant. _

_« Tu en veux ? »_

_Remus hocha la tête et commença à boire, interrompu dans sa tâche par Stéphany qui l'embrassa et déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet avant de détacher son pantalon. _

« Alors, Lupin ? Comment il va, Potter ? »

Remus secoua la tête et se tourna vers Alastor Maugrey.

« Pardon ? »

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu. Attention… Peut-être un autre de ses satanés Mangemorts… On ne sait jamais sur qui ils veulent prendre le contrôle de l'esprit et vous êtes particulièrement bien placé pour se faire… »

« J'en prends note, Alastor. »

« Comment il va, le petit Potter ? »

« Je crois qu'il supporte le choc. Ou qu'il essaye de le supporter quand il se trouve en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. »

Remus regarda sa montre. Déjà onze heures moins le quart…

« Je vais monter le réveiller. Je suppose qu'il voudra accueillir son amie. »

Il quitta la salle avant que Maugrey ne recommence à délirer sur la soi-disant appartenance de Ron et Hermione aux Forces du Mal et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Il cogna légèrement deux coups à la porte, et, ne recevant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit délicatement.

« Debout, espèce de fainéant ! »

Mais Harry n'était pas là. Remus se gratta la tête et fit le tour de la chambre, puis s'arrêta devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Il cogna et un faible « Entrez ! » lui parvint. Il ouvrit donc la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Devant le miroir, Harry essayait vainement de coiffer ses cheveux. Il avait nettement pris le temps de choisir après une longue étude quels seraient les vêtements qu'il porterait et passait maintenant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Harry ? »

« Bonjour Professeur. Vous connaissez un sortilège qui pourrait me faire une coupe acceptable ? »

« Oui. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers son aîné comme s'il était son sauveur.

« Laquelle ? »

Remus prit sa baguette et en tapota deux fois le bras de Harry en marmonnant des paroles à vague accent latin. Lorsqu'il rangea sa baguette, Harry se tourna vers le miroir et soupira.

« Professeur, votre formule n'a pas marché… »

« Je l'espère bien. Sinon, j'aurais inventé un nouveau sortilège et j'aurais dû assister à des tonnes de réunions ministérielles plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. »

Harry soupira. Remus alla s'accoter contre le lavabo.

« Harry… Ce n'est pas avec des vêtements plus à la mode ou une coupe de cheveux sensationnelle que tu conquérras Hermione. »

« Vous voulez rire ? Le dernier type avec qui elle est sortie est Victor Krum. Victor Krum ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que je dois ressentir comme pression pour être à la hauteur ? »

Remus cligna des yeux, visiblement indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que ce Victor Krum a de plus que toi ? »

« Il est grand. Ou du moins, plus grand que moi. C'est un joueur de Quidditch professionnel et on m'a _complètement _interdit l'accès au terrain. »

« Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione réellement emballée d'aller à un match de Quidditch. »

« C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas à côté d'elle à la Coupe du Monde. »

Remus sourit.

« Peut-être. Mais, si je puis me permettre un commentaire en tant qu'enseignant, Hermione semble plus être intellectuelle que sportive, non ? »

Un léger éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de Harry.

« Merde… Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon chandail de laine beige ? »

Il sortit de la salle de bain suivi de Remus, qui s'arrêta en entrant dans la chambre.

Dans le centre de la pièce se tenait Hermione, qui regarda les deux hommes avec un grand trou dans les yeux. Elle recula de quelques pas, puis se tourna et partit en courrant.


	4. Hermione

Chapitre 4

HERMIONE

Harry avait pris grand soin d'éviter Hermione, et Hermione en avait fait tout autant avec Harry. Lorsque Hermione descendait pour manger, Harry faisait semblant de dormir ou d'étudier. Lorsque Hermione étudiait dans l'immense bibliothèque du troisième étage, Harry étudiait dans sa chambre, ou allait jouer au Quidditch dans le mini stade que Lupin avait installé dans les immenses jardins qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de l'immense terrain du domaine du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Bref, le lundi de la deuxième semaine d'août, Harry se trouva face à un problème particulièrement difficile de Potions et, après maintes recherches, ne trouva pas d'autres solutions que de se rendre dans la bibliothèque pour y trouver un livre – ou, en tout état de cause, adresser quelques mots à Hermione pour qu'elle lui explique le problème.

Il marcha donc en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque et poussa les lourdes portes de chêne qui en barraient l'accès. Il entra donc et aussitôt, une forte odeur de poussière se fit entendre.

« Hermione ? Tu es là ? »

Il avança dans l'allée centrale, essayant d'ignorer les recoins sombres où son imagination pourrait imaginer Mangemorts, Détraqueurs et autres monstres dénaturés. Il accéléra légèrement le pas, leur son amortis par l'épais tapis vert et argent, et s'arrêta devant le petit demi-cercle d'où partait chaque étagère.

Assise sur un fauteuil, les genoux ramenés à elle, Hermione lisait un immense livre. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle allongea ses jambes et les croisa.

Harry se laissa le droit de la contempler. Ses cheveux, lissés durant les vacances, étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval lâche d'où s'échappait plusieurs mèches. Elle portait un chandail à manche courte bleue et une paire de jeans complétait l'ensemble. Ses souliers noirs à talons aiguilles lui donnait à la fois du sérieux et de la sensualité.

« Arrête de me fixer, Harry. Ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps. Hermione rosit légèrement, mais ne détourna pas son regard.

« Tu es venu pour faire une recherche ? »

« Non… Je… J'ai seulement besoin d'aide… pour le devoir de Potions… »

« Le rayon des Potions est la deuxième étagère à partir de la droite. »

Résigné à ne pas lui parler, Harry se dirigea tout de même vers le début du deuxième rayon.

« C'est fou ! » s'exclama-t-il pour recommencer la discussion étouffée au berceau. « Il y a probablement plus de livres ici qu'à Poudlard. »

« Probablement. Mais ils sont tous concentrés sur la magie noire. Il faudrait demander à Maugrey de surveiller cette bibliothèque. Si jamais quelqu'un de malintentionné venait ici, il pourrait s'en servir contre toi. »

Harry poussa un grognement.

« Tu connais quelque chose sur les Philtres d'Amour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne trouveras pas ça ici. » répliqua Hermione.

Harry soupira.

« Tu aurais dû aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant de partir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Désolé de ne pas être aussi organisé que toi. »

Hermione soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Moi non plus. C'est bien que tu sois plus organisée que moi et Ron. Tu nous aides à nous en sortir la plupart du temps. »

Hermione sourit et posa un marque-page dans son livre, puis se leva.

« Je crois qu'il y aurait quelque chose là. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la dernière étagère. Harry reluqua durant les quelques instants que durèrent ce moment la peau blanche du ventre de la jeune fille qui s'était laissé découvrir.

« C'est un manuel avancé de Potions. Attends… page 63. Tu vas trouver quelque chose. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se tourna.

« Hermione ! »

Harry se maudit instantanément lorsqu'elle se tourna et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? »

« Je… Est-ce que je devrais utiliser un philtre d'amour pour que tu m'aimes autrement que comme un ami ? »

Hermione se tourna complètement vers lui, perdant son sourire.

« Harry… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je… Je sais que c'est complètement irrationnel. Je… Je t'aime, Hermione. Je sais tout ce que le fait de fréquenter le Survivant comprend et que ce doit être encore plus difficile pour celle qui serait ma petite amie et… J'ai beau vouloir à tous prix te sortir de ma tête, je n'y arrive pas ! »

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« S'il te plait, quand tu vas me rejeter, fais-le doucement, d'accord ? »

« Promis. » murmura Hermione.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et romantique, très différent de celui qu'il avait eu avec Cho. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle les glissait derrière son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes – ou quelques heures, il n'aurait pu mettre une période de temps si spécifique au paradis – et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages.

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Demande-le-moi officiellement. »

« Quoi ? »

« Demande-moi officiellement d'être ta petite amie. »

Le sourire qui se trouvait sur les lèvres d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Miss Granger, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être ma petite amie. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Un toussotement près de la porte se fit entendre et ils arrêtèrent vivement de s'embrasser, une faible teinte rouge leur montant aux joues. Lupin y était, un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Tonks vient de revenir de mission. Voulez-vous assister à la rencontre de l'Ordre ? »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis se retournèrent vers le professeur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… Nous sommes mineurs. » fit Hermione.

« Et alors ? Après l'évènement du Ministère, Harry devra assister à la majeure partie des rencontres pour sa propre sécurité. Et puis, je suppose que maintenant, il s'agit de votre sécurité également, Hermione. »

Elle rougit un peu plus. Harry lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, suivant Lupin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Tonks parlait avec Maugrey à voix basse. Assis à la table, Rogue lisait un rapport assez épais et probablement des plus ennuyeux. Dumbledore admirait le vaisselier et Sturgis Podmore parlait de Quidditch avec une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler lorsque Mrs Weasley entra dans la salle avec un plateau qui supportait d'une dizaine de tasses de faïence.

« Je vous ai fait du café. » annonça-t-elle alors que Dumbledore prenait une tasse.

Lorsque tout le monde en eut une, elle se tourna vers Hermione et Harry et leur sourit.

« Hermione, tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Très bien, Mrs Weasley. Merci… »

« Et toi, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tes moldus ne t'ont pas trop maltraité ? »

« Non, Mrs Weasley. Merci pour le gâteau. »

« Ce n'était rien, voyons. Il y en aura un aussi ce soir. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez… On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y aurait de nouvelles recrues… Pas que ce soit mal ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en souriant à la femme aux cheveux noirs. « Mais personne ne nous a prévenu et… »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mrs Weasley. Je suis attendue pour le dîner ailleurs. » fit la recrue en adressant un sourire à Mrs Weasley.

« Je ne voulais pas vous chasser… »

« Ce n'est rien, Mrs Weasley. Je devais revoir certains membres de ma famille… »

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et se retourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Je vous ai préparé une tasse de chocolat. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour prendre du café. »

Hermione le prit et décida de ne pas se soucier du regard lancé par la recrue.

« Mrs Weasley, Ron est-il arrivé ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, il arrivera pour le dîner. Il est allé au travail avec son père. Il veut devenir Langue-de-Plomb ! »

Elle était visiblement fière du choix de carrière de son fils. Ses épaules se haussèrent et elle sembla prendre dix centimètre d'un coup.

« Bien entendu, personne ne sait exactement ce que les Langues-de-Plomb font. Mais Arthur connaît assez bien Mathilda, qui dirige le département des Aurors, et comme le département des Aurors est associé à celui des Langues-de-Plomb, elle a accepté de rencontrer mon petit Ronnie. »

Elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer, n'est-ce pas, Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Remus en allant s'asseoir à l'opposé de Rogue.

La recrue tira la chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais Tonks, plus rapide, alla s'asseoir à sa place. La recrue soupira et décida de s'asseoir à côté de Tonks, en face de Rogue. Harry et Hermione s'assirent de l'autre côté de Remus, qui leur adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Podmore s'assit à la droite de Rogue, Maugrey à sa gauche et Dumbledore s'installa au bout de la table.

« Vu les évènements de juin, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il faudrait augmenter la présence de l'Ordre à l'école, » commença Dumbledore.

« Professeur, si je puis me permettre, nous sommes déjà trois membres à l'école » fit Rogue. « Vous, Hagrid, moi… Ça fait beaucoup de monde… C'est sans compter sur Flitwick, Chourave et McGonnagall, qui sont partisans de notre cause. »

« Peut-être, Severus, mais suite aux évènements de juin… »

« S'il y avait trois membres de l'Ordre à l'école, pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai seulement vu un au Ministère en juin ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue lui adressa un regard supérieur.

« Potter, nous vous avons accordé le privilège d'assister à cette réunion alors que vous n'en avez pas l'âge. Il serait de bon ton que vous gardiez vos petits commentaires gamins pour vous-même. »

« Peut-être que ce gamin, comme tu dis, n'as pas l'âge d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais au moins, lui, il a le quotient intellectuel nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui s'y trame, _Rogue_. » fit Lupin.

« Peut-être que si deux des trois membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient à l'école n'ont pas été prévenus, c'est que l'information ne s'est pas rendue jusqu'à eux à cause d'un traître, non ? Et il me semble que Voldemort vient tout juste de faire l'acquisition d'une armée de loups-garous afin d'espionner ceux qui sont contre ses partisans, _Lupin_. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent leur baguette.

« Remus, Severus, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour vous battre. Si Harry et Hermione ont eu le privilège d'avoir le droit d'assister à ces réunions, sachez qu'il peut vous être enlevé même si vous êtes membres. »

Lupin et Rogue se menacèrent du regard, mais s'assirent tout de même. Tonks posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lupin pour l'inciter au calme. Après un regard aux deux assaillants afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sauteraient sur l'autre, Dumbledore se leva et adressa un sourire à Tonks.

« Miss Tonks, si vous voulez bien nous faire un résumé de votre dernière mission en Normandie… »

Tonks hocha la tête et se leva. Suivi ensuite le plus long et le plus ennuyeux résumé que Harry eut jamais entendu, et même Tonks ne put le rendre intéressant ou, du moins, coloré.

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore annonça que la réunion était terminée. Harry s'étira et regarda du coin de l'œil Lupin disparaître dans le hall. Il se leva et le suivit.

Il trouva son ancien professeur en face de la recrue, tout deux souriants.

« Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ? »

« Bien sûr, Remus. »

« Et tu prendras une photo, hein ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Tu me parleras d'elle la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ? »

« Oui. »

À ce moment, Harry se fit pousser sur le côté par Tonks, qui marcha comme une furie jusqu'à Remus. Elle lui prit l'épaule et l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas.

« Vous n'en avez pas assez de le faire souffrir ainsi ? »

Remus soupira.

« Tonks, c'est moi qui ait… »

« Vous pourriez lui foutre la paix, tout de même ! Mais je suppose que c'est une des activités préférées des Sang Purs que de s'acharner sur un seul et même individu ? »

« Tonks, arrête… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Remus. » fit la recrue. « Je suis attendue quelque part. On se revoit à la prochaine rencontre ? »

Remus hocha la tête et la regarda enfiler ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Elle lui embrassa la joue, jeta un regard méprisant à Tonks et transplana.

Remus se tourna alors vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et Harry vit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui hurler dessus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire qui fréquenter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester ici. »

Il se tourna et fit quelques pas.

« Remus ! Je t'aime ! »

Harry vit Lupin qui serrait les dents.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, Tonks. Alors essaie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je me fiche que tu ne m'aimes pas, Remus. Je me fiche que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, mais on pourrait au moins essayer… Ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne m'aimes pas, mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourrais… j'en sais rien moi… m'apprécier ? »

Remus ferma les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire ça, Tonks. »

Tonks s'approcha de lui et le poussa.

« Espèce de salop ! »

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et, au loin, Harry entendit une porte claquer. Remus fit quelques pas, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils sortirent dehors et Lupin l'entraîna à l'arrière de l'immense bâtiment.

« C'est magnifique… »

Il n'était jamais venu à l'arrière de la maison des Black – en fait, il y avait assez de ménage à faire à l'intérieur, l'extérieur pouvait bien attendre – mais il regretta immédiatement de ne pas être venu explorer l'extérieur de la maison plus tôt. L'arrière de la maison était constitué d'une forêt d'arbres aborigènes ou tropicaux, allant du chêne aux mûres et du palmier à l'orchidée.

« Génial, non ? C'était la fierté des Black. Sirius n'a jamais vraiment aimé jardiner, mais il adorait ce jardin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lupin se mordit la lèvre et il commença à marcher dans un des sentiers. Harry le suivit : il avait l'impression que cette forêt était si dense et gigantesque qu'il risquait de se perdre s'il ne suivait pas son professeur.

« Professeur, pourquoi Sirius aimait-il ce jardin s'il n'aimait pas sa famille et le jardinage ? »

Remus prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu vois, pendant notre scolarité, Sirius était un coureur. Un vrai, qui changeait plus souvent de copine que de chemise. Mais il a changer en sixième. Quand il a rencontré sa première petite amie sérieuse. Ils ont eu des phases difficiles. Plus que la majorité des couples. Mais ils ont tenu bons. Ils se sont mariés. Mais bon, la guerre sépare tout le monde. Et ils n'ont pas fait exception. »

« Comment elle s'appelait ? »

À ce moment, la cloche qui annonçait le dîner se fit entendre. Remus se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu viens ? Sinon, Molly va encore m'accuser de vouloir te faire maigrir. »

Et il partit. Harry le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa timidement, interrompu par Ginny qui vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

« Bon sang, je vais tuer Dean ! »

Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

« Vous venez pas juste de vous embrasser ? »

Harry allait trouver une excuse foireuse, mais Hermione se contenta de prendre sa main et de se coller un peu plus sur lui en rougissant. Harry ne put résister à la tentation de déposer son bras sur ses épaules.

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Je te l'avais dis, Hermy, qu'il était fait pour toi. Je peux quand même vous parler en mal de Dean ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard suppliant à Hermione.

« Bien sûr ! »

« C'est un putain de connard ! »

« Il ne peut pas être aussi pire. » essaya Harry.

Après tout, Dean Thomas était un de ses compagnons de dortoir. Si son couple avec Ginny se terminait, il devrait encore enduré ses séances quotidiennes de plaisirs solitaires dans la douche – ce qui signifiait une absence d'eau chaude pour ceux qui le suivraient – et il devrait expliquer la présence de revues pornographiques laisser sur son lit par Dean à Hermione.

« Tu veux rire ? » fit Ginny, qui elle ne semblait pas du tout vouloir rire. « Ce crétin est partit pendant l'été chez sa tante, qui est moldue. Il ne m'a pas donné son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et, dans son dernier hibou, il me dit qu'il a rencontré une jolie blondasse avec qui il aimerait bien baiser. Avec moi également. Un truc à trois, vous voyez ? »

Hermione arqua ses sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Qu'il pouvait bien aller voir au font du rectum de sa nouvelle copine si j'y étais. Je viens de rompre. Tu crois que c'est correct si je l'ai fait par hibou même si on en est avec notre troisième mois ensemble ? » demanda Ginny.

« Probablement. »

À ce moment, Mrs Weasley arriva, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et ici, quelqu'un veut des pommes de terre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Moi, s'il vous plait. »

Elle en servit une généreuse portion à Harry, puis se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la table.

« Pourquoi ta mère pleure-t-elle ? » demanda Harry.

« Mathilda a invité Ron à venir manger chez elle avec Papa. », expliqua Ginny en beurrant une tranche de pain.

« Qui est cette Mathilda ? »

« C'est elle qui dirige le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Il y a eu des élections ? Ce n'est plus Fudge ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« Fudge n'est qu'un idiot. Mathilda prend, révise et modifie toutes les décisions. Elle répare les pots cassés. C'est elle qui va accepter ou refuser les projets. Officiellement, sa tâche ne se limite qu'à la direction du bureau des Aurors, mais elle est à peine moins puissante que Dumbledore. Alors elle dirige le Ministère. »

_La cloche de l'École Élémentaire de Sorcellerie de Wodni – l'école primaire de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse du monde – sonna à treize heures, provoquant de grands cris dans les corridors. _

_Les élèves étaient officiellement en congé._

_Roxanne Strapski et Hermione Granger sortirent de l'école en courant et se dirigèrent vers la jolie petite voiture bleue que Stéphany, la mère d'Hermione, avait réussi à s'acheter. Bien sûr, elle avait dû économiser durant plus d'un an puisque l'ancienne petite amie de son nouveau petit ami venait d'accoucher, mais la voiture en valait la peine. _

_Les trois demoiselles roulèrent lentement jusqu'à la maison de Roxanne, où celle-ci débarqua, puis Stéphany et Hermione repartirent. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Noël ? » demanda Hermione. _

_« Je ne sais pas encore. »_

_Il était rare que Stéphany Granger se taise et cette attitude inquiéta singulièrement Hermione. _

_« Maman, il fallait tourner à gauche ici pour aller à l'appartement… »_

_« Nous n'allons pas à l'appartement ce soir. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Hermione se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'un sac de sport se trouvait sur le siège arrière. _

_« Maman… »_

_« Ne pose pas de question, Hermione. »_

_Il se passa ainsi une heure en silence avant qu'elles n'arrivent devant un immense manoir bordé d'un long parc. Elles entrèrent dans l'allées et s'arrêtèrent devant d'immenses escaliers de marbre. _

_Hermione sortit de la voiture en même temps que sa mère. Stéphany s'occupa du sac pendant qu'Hermione regardait ses deux accueillants. _

_La première était une femme dans la cinquantaine, aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en un chignon serré. Elle portait une robe de fils d'or qui lui donnaient l'air d'un canari, et son visage semblait dénué de toutes émotions. Quant aux second, un homme qui avait environ le même âge que la femme, il portait une robe de sorcier en argent qui mettait bien en évidence ses cheveux poivres et sels. _

_Stéphany monta l'escalier, son sac sur l'épaule et poussant Hermione devant elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant les deux personnes. Hermione se sentit soudain mal dans son uniforme de Wodni, composé d'une chemise bleue et d'une jupe plissée à carreaux, en face de ces gens aux habits si riche. Cependant, Stéphany ne semblait pas se formaliser de sa paire de jean à taille basse et de sa camisole noire. _

_« Maman, Papa, je vous présente ma fille, Hermione. Hermione, voici tes grands-parents, William et Thérésa. »_

_« Je… Enchantée. »_

_Elle tendit une main à son grand-père, qui la regarda d'un air ennuyé. Elle s'en allait essayé vers sa grand-mère, mais Stéphany lui prit la main. _

_« Vous devriez entrer. Stéphany, c'est une honte de laisser ta fille sortir sans manteau alors qu'il fait un froid pareil. »_

_Et les deux accueillants entrèrent. _

_Il était déjà tard et Hermione s'était vu obligée d'aller se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil et ayant oublié son livre de **Roméo et Juliette** à l'école, elle décida de se lever et d'aller rejoindre sa mère et ses grands-parents dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant d'entrer, surprenant une conversation._

_« Bravo, Stéphany. Nous t'avions dit de ne pas la garder. »_

_« Maman… »_

_« Non, Stéphany. Ta mère a raison. Nous avions cru que ce crétin n'était que de passage dans ta vie. Mais il a fallu que tu lui fasses un enfant. »_

_« Maman, c'était un passage. Nous avons eu une fille et c'était le point final de notre relation. Je… »_

_« Nous te proposons de l'adopter. »_

_Il y eut un instant de silence. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ne sois pas idiote ! Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper. Nous si. Nous nous sommes retirés de la circulation pendant huit ans pour ça. Nous dirons que ta mère est tombée enceinte et que nous l'avons élevée en retrait pour la préparer à être une des plus grande duelliste du Royaume-Uni. Tu agiras comme une grande sœur et tu pourras la voir autant que tu le veux. Elle ne manquera de rien et l'honneur de la famille sera restituée. En échange, nous te trouverons l'un des meilleurs partis de la Grande-Bretagne et… »_

_« Il est hors de question que je donne ma fille à l'adoption. »_

_« C'était pourtant ce que tu avais prévu au départ. »_

_Il y eut un silence. Hermione mordit son poing pour s'empêcher de crier. _

_« Je suis venue ici pour vous la présenter et pour vous demander de l'argent. Rien d'autres. Je vous rembourserai. »_

_« Je vais chercher mon carnet de chèques. »_

_Il y eut des pas, puis le griffonnement d'une plume. _

_« Merci, papa. Je te le rembourserai et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. »_

_« Attend ! »_

_Stéphany soupira. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il, maman ? »_

_« J'accepte de te donner ce chèque. Mais en échange, ta fille suivra des cours de danse avec un bon parti. Et lorsqu'elle aura quinze ans, nous l'inviterons à des soirées pour lui trouver un fiancé convenable. Et d'ici là, je ne veux pas qu'elle fréquente qui que ce soit comme étant son petit ami. »_

_Nouveau silence. _

_« D'accord pour les soirées. Mais elle suivra des cours de danse sans le bon parti. »_

_Autre silence. Plus long, cette fois. _

_« Marché conclu. »_

_Hermione partit se coucher en courant et s'endormit d'épuisement après avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. _

_Le lendemain, Hermione et Stéphany retournèrent à leur appartement en silence. Elles montèrent les marches avec le sac de sport et entrèrent sans faire de bruit dans l'appartement. _

_« Tu as faim ? » demanda Stéphany. _

_« Un peu. » _

_« Viens, on va aller s'asseoir et manger un truc. »_

_Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'arrêtèrent automatiquement. Sur un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir se trouvait une dame aux long chapeau et à la robe noirs. _

_« Stéphany. »_

_« Madame… »_

_« Mathilda suffira. »_

_Mathilda se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et lui sourit. _

_« Je suis ta tante Mathilda. Je suis la mère de ton oncle. »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'oncle. »_

_Hermione se tourna vers sa mère, qui lui adressa un faible sourire. _

_« Oui, tu en as un, ma chérie. Il est mort il y a très longtemps avec ta tante. Nous irons leurs rendre visite à Noël. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_Sans poser plus de question sur le fait insensé de rendre visite à des morts, Hermione retourna son attention sur la dame, qui s'était relevée et regardait Stéphany. _

_« Elle sait à propos de lui ? »_

_Stéphany secoua la tête de gauche à droite. _

_« Elle chante ? »_

_« Oui. Elle a une très belle voix naturelle, mais je crois qu'elle a encore besoin de cours pour arriver à en avoir un meilleur contrôle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. »_

_« Elle joue d'un instrument ? »_

_« La voix n'est-elle pas d'un instrument en elle-même ? » dit Hermione. _

_Mathilda sourit._

_« Elle me plait bien. Rendez-vous dimanche, à huit heures, dans la salle de musique. »_

_Et la dame transplana. _

La soirée passa rapidement – Hermione l'obligea à monter dans la bibliothèque pour étudier, mais il se contenta de la regarder pendant qu'elle étudiait – et ils durent aller se coucher tôt. Harry monta reconduire Hermione à sa chambre – un étage plus haut que le sien – et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se retourna. Il fit quelques pas avant qu'Hermione ne l'interpelle.

« Tu parleras de nous à Ron, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, promis. »

Il descendit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il y trouva Ron, vêtu d'un bas de pantalon orange qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je viens de passer la soirée la plus fantastique de ma vie ! »

Harry enleva son chandail et le jeta dans son panier à linge sale.

« C'était à ce point ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. Cette femme sait. »

« Tu veux dire comme les jumeaux disaient que Coupton Junior savait ? »

« Non. Elle sait dans le bon sens du terme. Elle est partie d'absolument rien et regarde où elle est aujourd'hui. Elle a dit qu'elle était étonnée qu'un jeune de mon âge sache autant de sortilège. Et qu'il ne les utilise pas pour se créer des ennuis. Papa a dit que si elle croyait ça, elle ne devait pas regarder de trop près mon dossier scolaire. Elle a dit qu'elle allait me faire entrer directement en troisième année. Cette femme est géniale ! »

« Tant mieux. »

Harry enleva son pantalon et le mit sur sa chaise. Il commença à préparer son lit.

« Et… il y avait Parvati Patil aussi. »

« Elle veut devenir Langue-de-Plomb aussi ? »

« Non. Auror. Mais bon, on se fiche de ce qu'elle veut devenir. Mais… elle et moi… tu n'as pas idée du nombre de placard qu'il y a chez Mathilda et… »

« Vous avez baisé ? »

Ron hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point elle est bonne. Ses parents lui ont payé une augmentation mammaire cet été et elle a une de ses poitrines… »

Ron fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche.

« Et toi ? Quoi de neuf cet été ? »

« Et bien… J'ai… fini mes devoirs ? »

« Tu es ici depuis deux semaines et tu as fini tous tes devoirs ? Oh bon sang ! Ne me dit pas qu'Hermione va m'obliger à faire pareil. Je ne survivrai pas. »

« Arrête d'exagérer. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Hermione et moi, on… on sort ensemble. »

Ron releva sa tête.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

Il eut un sourire, se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

« C'est génial ! Je suis content pour vous deux. »

À ce moment, Lupin ouvrit la porte.

« Il est tard et on a une journée de ménage bien remplie demain. Molly veut que vous soyez reposés, alors je vais éteindre la lumière. Mais si vous voulez continuer à parler ou lire ou faire quoique ce soit de légal, faîtes le avec un maximum de cent décibels pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. »

Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire, puis Lupin ferma la porte. La lumière se ferma aussitôt. Harry rejoignit son lit à tâtons. Ron l'imita.

Harry fixait le plafond depuis une heure lorsque l'envie lui prit de parler à Ron.

« Ron ? »

Il poussa un grognement.

« Pourquoi tu l'as aussi bien pris pour moi et Hermione ? »

Harry entendit Ron échapper un éclat de rire.

« Parce que comme ça, tu ne pourras pas mettre le grappin sur ma sœur. »

Harry sourit.

« Mais gare à toi si tu fais mal à Hermione parce que sinon, je ne paierais pas cher de ta peau. »


	5. Dernier jour

Chapitre 5

DERNIER JOUR

Les vacances tiraient à sa fin et Harry n'en était pas fâché. La maison semblait se salir au rythme de leur nettoyage, et Mrs Weasley avait décidé de s'attaquer au problème avec sa propre "armée", composée des enfants Weasley, de Lupin, d'Harry et d'Hermione. L'opération lui mangeait son énergie et il avait eu très peu de temps à donner à Hermione.

Mrs Weasley, dans un accès de bonté, leur avait laissé la dernière journée pour se reposer. Elle les avait donc laisser dormir une heure de plus qu'à l'habitude – ce qui faisait tout de même un réveil à sept heures du matin – et, après les avoir abondamment nourri, les força à faire leurs devoirs car, comme elle l'avait dit, ils devaient profiter du corps professoral qui se trouvait sous leur toit.

Bill, qui était arrivé d'Egypte deux semaines plus tôt, avait été chargé par Dumbledore du cours de Métamorphose, puisque McGonnagall ne s'était toujours pas remise des sorts reçus à la fin de l'année précédente. Lupin était chargé des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Tonks de Sortilège. Rogue, bien entendu, avait refusé de se prêter aux "cours d'été".

Le soleil avait quitté l'horizon lorsque Hermione monta à l'étage pour se coucher. Elle avait eu une longue discussion avec Bill sur la tendance économique sorcière actuelle et avec le professeur Lupin sur les différentes conditions que la nouvelle adjointe du département de Gestion des Hybrides, sa mère – bien que Lupin ne savait pas son lien avec sa nouvelle élève –.

_Noël était arrivé en grande pompe cette année-là. Stéphany avait cousu des robes de velours rouge pour les deux filles, qui avait attaché leurs cheveux en un chignon de ballerine. Elles étaient maintenant dans un cimetière et les deux mères avaient forcé, comme à chaque année, les deux filles à rester devant la tombe de Mrs. Rochester alors qu'elles allaient "visiter" James et Lily Potter – mais aucune des deux enfants n'auraient pu dire qui leurs mères allaient visiter puisque le nom des deux visités était mieux caché qu'un secret d'état –. _

_Lorsque, après deux heures de prières, Stéphany et Élise revinrent chercher les filles, elles les trouvèrent également agenouiller à prier. _

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda Stéphany. _

_« Nous prions. » murmura Hermione._

_« Vous priez qui ? »_

_« Franchement ! Dieu. » rétorqua Roxanne, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour lui recommander l'âme de Sarah Rochester, une… »_

_Roxanne regarda le bas de l'épitaphe._

_« … épouse d'une sainteté incroyable. »_

_Stéphany soupira et prit les deux filles par les épaules pour les relever. D'un commun accord, les quatre filles transplanèrent._

_Elles arrivèrent devant un immense manoir recouvert par la neige. Stéphany cogna à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Mathilda, vêtue d'un tailleur noir, vint ouvrir. _

_« Stéphany, Élise ! Un plaisir de vous revoir toutes les deux ! Entrez vite ! Les filles, quelles belles jupes ! »_

_Edwardo entra sur ces entrefaites. Il serra rapidement la main des deux jeunes femmes, puis fit tournoyer ses "petites-filles" dans ses bras._

_« Comme vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois, mes loutres ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il y a au dessert ! »_

_Alors que Roxanne s'effectuait à essayer de deviner le dessert avec un enthousiasme non feint, Hermione s'approcha de Mathilda et lui sourit. _

_« Tiens. Je me suis souvenue de te le rapporter. »_

_Hermione sortit de son sac de cuir un énorme traité de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Avancée. Mathilda sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa « petite-fille ». _

_« Tu peux le garder, si tu veux. »_

_Hermione sourit et s'en allait la remercier lorsque Edwardo s'écria que les filles devait absolument aller traumatiser l'elfe de maison dans le but d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition familiale. Hermione jeta un regard à sa grand-tante, qui lui assura sa bénédiction d'un regard, et partit à la suite de Roxanne et Edwardo dans l'immense cuisine. _

_Mathilda s'approcha alors de Stéphany et la gifla. _

_« Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »_

_Stéphany secoua la tête. _

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« William en a parlé si fort au bureau que tous les départements le savent ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'emmener ta fille unique voir ses grands-parents et en plus, d'accepter qu'ils fassent son éducation ? »_

_« Parce que j'avais besoin d'argent. »_

_Mathilda soupira. _

_« La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ! Toujours ce poste dans cet hôpital moldu ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Le vieux MacPharson est décédé hier. Il était vice-président au département de Gestion des hybrides. Je t'offre sa place. »_

_Stéphany fronça les sourcils. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ne me fais pas répéter ce que tu as déjà bien entendu. Alors ? Tu veux ce job oui ou non ? »_

_Stéphany eut un faible sourire. _

_« Oui. J'en serais ravie. »_

_« Bien. Je t'attends le trois janvier, à sept heures tapantes. »_

_Stéphany hocha la tête. À ce moment, Edwardo réapparut, une carte postale à la main. _

_« Où sont les filles ? » demanda Élise._

_« Quand je les ai laissé, Roxanne suspendait l'elfe au lustre et Hermione essayait de lui faire entendre raison avec les droits moldus de la personne. »_

_Mathilda soupira. _

_« Stéphany, nous avons reçu cela il y a deux semaines. Nous nous sommes dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »_

_Il lui tendit une carte postale, qu'elle prit lentement. On voyait sur le dessus une image de la tour Eiffel à son ouverture. Elle jeta un regard à Edwardo. _

_« Elle vient de Remus. »_

_Elle hocha la tête, faisant un gros effort pour ne pas laisser s'échapper des larmes de ses yeux. _

_« Je… Je peux aller aux toilettes ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. »_

_Stéphany partit en courrant aux toilettes et s'assit sur le rebord du bain. Elle pleura là quelques instants, puis se reprit et regarda la carte postale avant de la tourner et de la lire._

_**Hey. **_

_**Je sais que ça a pris du temps pour que je t'écrives cette carte postale. Je suis à Paris. J'ai un appartement. La vue y est superbe. Toi et ta fille – Hermione, c'est ça ? – devriez venir y faire un tour. Ce serait chouette de former une… d'accord, j'arrête ici. J'espère te voir bientôt. **_

_**Je t'aimerai toujours. **_

_**Remus J. Lupin. **_

_Stéphany sécha une dernière larme et serra la carte contre son coeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva, puis replaça sa jupe et descendit dans la salle à manger. _

Soudain, Hermione se sentit happée vers le mur. Sa première réaction aurait été de frapper la personne qui l'avait ainsi plaqué, mais elle se contenta de placer un bras autour du cou de Harry, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se diriger vers son oreille, qu'il lécha avec avidité.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione, à la fois paniquée et excitée par la situation.

« J'ai envie de toi, Mione. » murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il reporta sa bouche sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant sa main s'aventurer sous son chemisier. Mais elle reprit rapidement raison : ils avaient beau être sous la cape d'invisibilité de son petit ami, si quelqu'un passait, on pourrait facilement les entendre.

« Pas ici… » murmura-t-elle.

Harry se retira du baiser et planta son regard dans le sien, y cherchant un moindre encouragement.

« Je sais où. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui prit la main. Il sortirent de la maison, puis se débarrassèrent de la cape d'invisibilité et Harry l'emmena à sa suite dans les jardins. Ils déambulèrent ainsi durant une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant une immense source thermale. Hermione eut un sourire et enleva ses souliers.

« Ça te dirait un bain de minuit ? »

Elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête et plongea dans l'eau. Harry la regarda faire quelques longueurs avant d'enlever ses pantalons et son chandail et de se glisser dans la source à son tour. Heureusement, il touchait le fond.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commençait à jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque.

« Je t'aime… » murmura Harry contre sa bouche.

Il la plaqua contre une des parois terreuse de la source. Et là, pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour aucun des deux. Harry avait déjà couché avec Cho. L'expérience n'avait pas été particulièrement plaisante. Il ne savait pas si elle pleurait à cause de Cedric ou parce qu'il lui faisait mal, et n'avait donc voulu rien entreprendre. Hermione avait déjà couché avec Krum. Ça c'était passé à l'improviste, et le joueur de Quidditch s'était montré beaucoup moins bon que les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. En fait, il faisait l'amour de façon aussi saccadée que sa manière de prononcer des mots anglais.

Mais cette fois, ce fut tendre, romantique et doux.

Ils s'étaient rhabillés et s'étaient étendus sur un banc qui était apparu par enchantement. Ils s'étaient recouverts de la cape d'Invisibilité par-dessus leurs vêtements et Hermione, qui frissonnait, s'était faite encercler par les bras de Harry, qui déposait de doux baisers dans son cou alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles..

« Harry ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry sourit.

À ce moment, un léger « pop » se fit entendre. Harry tourna la tête pour voir Rogue qui arriva immédiatement.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Nous… »

Hermione rougit instantanément.

« Vous devez rentrer tout de suite. Il y a une attaque sur le Square. »

Harry s'assit et se leva. Il allait retourner vers le Square, mais Rogue posa une main sur son épaule.

« Quel idiot vous faites, Potter. Vous rendre à pied au Square vous prendrait une éternité, et Voldemort a déjà envoyé quelques uns de ses Mangemorts à votre recherche. Quand je dis tout de suite, c'est tout de suite. »

Harry sentit chaque molécule de son corps partir dans des directions différentes. Le monde s'évanouit autour de lui et il retint de justesse un cri de douleur. Soudain, le monde réapparut devant lui et il se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre humide.

« Lupin, il serait bien que vous disiez à Potter de retarder ses pulsions adolescentes lorsqu'il y a des combats de l'Ordre et qu'une bande de Mangemorts essaient de lui mettre la main dessus. »

Rogue transplana de nouveau.

« Besoin d'aide, Harry ? » demanda Lupin en lui tendant la main.

Harry hocha la tête et se releva.

« Le transplanage d'escorte fait habituellement cet effet lorsqu'on l'utilise pour la première fois. Miss Granger, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Hermione était pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir. Elle hocha cependant la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Harry adressa un léger signe de tête à Neville Londubat, un camarade d'école, et à Ron.

« Alors, il y a un combat ? »

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Une attaque surprise. Personne n'était au courant. »

« Je veux aller les aider. »

Lupin eut un sourire.

« Tu veux aller les aider, mais tu ne peux pas. Dumbledore m'a ordonné de te garder ici, peu importe la force des arguments que tu sortiras. »

Harry poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si tu meures, Voldemort règnera sur l'Angleterre. Et je suppose que tu ne veuilles pas que cela arrive. »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Et il veut que tu aies une formation en duel plus avancée. Tu auras des cours particuliers. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Tu verras à Poudlard. Maintenant, essayez tous de faire abstraction de ce qui se passe à l'étage et essayez de dormir. Nous devrons partir à Poudlard tôt demain matin. »

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Il la prit sur ses genoux et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire et la plus âgé des deux finit par s'endormir contre le torse musclé de son petit ami.


	6. Nymphadora

Chapitre 6

NYMPHADORA

La bataille s'était terminée sans grand éclat. Ils avaient gagné. Les Mangemorts envoyés étaient apparemment inexpérimentés et Voldemort ne les avait visiblement pas préparés à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Dix minutes après le premier sortilège, les partisans du Lord noir avaient transplané. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort, aucun blessé, aucun dommage. Bref, c'était plutôt une bataille ennuyante.

Tonks descendit les marches qui menaient à la cave spéciale. C'était l'endroit prévu pour les mineurs, les "enfants de l'Ordre", lorsqu'il y avait des batailles. Son oncle l'avait déjà enfermé dans milles et un sortilèges, mais Dumbledore en avait ajouté quelques un de son cru. Après tout, cette cave abriterait le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il fallait bien prendre quelques précautions de plus.

Elle annonça clairement le mot de passe à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, sans grincer. Elle sourit en voyant le touchant tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

Hermione s'était endormie contre Harry, dont la tête, lorsqu'il s'était endormi, s'était déposé sur la sienne. Ginny Weasley s'était accoté sur l'épaule de Neville Londubat, et avait déposé ses pieds sur les cuisses de Ron. Seul Remus s'était mis à l'écart, en face d'eux, comme s'il se refusait à tout cet amour, toute cette affection.

Elle eut un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit à genoux et descendit doucement la braguette du professeur. Celui-ci poussa un léger grognement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle descendit son caleçon, puis enleva sa propre culotte et la mit dans la poche de sa chemise. Remus ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » murmura-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

« Et si l'un d'entre eux se réveille ? » demanda Remus.

« Ils sont assez vieux pour comprendre. »

Elle se laissa pénétrer doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.

« Nous ne sortirons pas ensemble pour autant. »

« Je sais. »

Tonks commença un léger mouvement de va et vient, continuant à embrasser le loup-garou. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux vinrent, étouffant le nom de l'autre dans leur bouche.

Tonks accota sa tête sur son épaule et soupira d'extase. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se releva comme un ressort et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu dois les réveiller. Ils devront partir dans quelques minutes. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Treize heures. »

Remus hocha la tête, remonta son caleçon et sa braguette. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le string de son amante, mais celle-ci le remit dans sa poche et la tapota doucement.

« Souvenir. »

Elle partit en courrant. Remus secoua la tête et alla réveiller Harry. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce que l'attaque est finie ? » murmura-t-il.

Hermione se repositionna un peu, prit son bras droit et le mit autour de sa taille.

« Oui, Harry. L'attaque est finie. »

« Génial. »

« Vous devez vous lever. Je te laisse réveiller les autres et on se retrouve dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il vit Lupin monter par un escalier et se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui avait porté sa main sur sa chemise qu'elle serrait doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mione, on doit se lever. »

« J'en ai pas envie. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Harry sourit, posa un baiser sur son front et la déposa sur le sol. Il se leva et s'approcha de Ron, dont il poussa l'épaule.

« Ron ? »

Celui-ci se réveilla et poussa un long bâillement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux bien réveiller les autres pendant que je vais me doucher ? »

Ron hocha la tête en bâillant et se leva. Harry partit et alla prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, toute la troupe déjeunait, ravitaillée par Mrs. Weasley.

« Alors, Harry, bien dormi ? Va t'asseoir, mon chéri, je vais t'apporter ton assiette. »

Harry lui obéit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci lisait un immense grimoire de sortilège.

« Pourquoi tu lis ça ? » demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mes parents m'ont fortement encouragée à prendre des options avancées dans tout mes cours. En fait, ce sont surtout mes grands-parents qui m'ont poussée. C'est le livre de Sortilège avancé. »

Harry hocha la tête. En fait, Hermione aurait dû prendre l'option avancée dès sa première année.

« Tout le monde est près ? » demanda Remus en entrant dans la cuisine.

Un chœur de "Non" lui parvint. Il sourit.

« Finissez votre petit déjeuner. Ensuite, descendez vos valises et on partira pour le PoudlardExpress. »

Tonks arriva à ce moment, vêtue d'une robe rouge. Elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse et laissait ses épaules complètement libres, permettant à ces cheveux – en brun pour l'occasion – de tomber en cascade.

« Bonjour la compagnie ! »

Elle alla à la cuisine, en revint avec deux toasts et, sans un sortilège de Remus, aurait bien briser une assiette en s'enfargeant dans le tapis. Elle reprit tout de même le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

« Alors, bien dormi ? »

« Torticoli… » marmonna Ron.

Tonks sourit.

« Dormir contre les murs fait habituellement cet effet. Ou contre les table. Je me souviens, une fois, quand j'étais en septième, je m'étais endormie sur une table de la bibliothèque à la fin de l'année, en période d'examen. J'avais mis tous les livres que je comptais emprunter en face de moi, et j'étais sur la dernière table de la bibliothèque. On l'avait baptisé la "Table-Branlante", parce qu'il lui manquait un pied. Et à cause de tous les Serpentard qui venaient… enfin. J'y étais allée la nuit et le matin, quand la bibliothécaire est arrivée, elle a prit tous les livres. La table a basculé. Et moi aussi. »

Tonks éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par toute la petite assemblée. Ginny fut la première à quitter la table avec Hermione, suivies de Ron, Harry et Neville.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le hall. Rogue et Dumbledore arrivèrent en dernier. D'un claquement de doigt, le directeur fit disparaître leurs valises.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Lupin.

Un "oui" collectif lui revint. Chacun des enseignants prit deux élèves avec lui, excepté Rogue qui ne prit que Neville et Tonks, qui transplana seule étant donné les risques que sa maladresse occasionnait déjà. Ils transplanèrent.

Dès qu'ils atterrirent, Hermione remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur. Aussitôt, elle poussa Lupin, avec qui elle avait transplané.

« Où sommes-nous ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Dans mon bureau, Miss Granger. » fit Dumbledore en lâchant Ginny et Ron.

« C'est tout à fait impossible ! On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard ! C'est écrit dans tous nos manuels d'Histoire ! »

« Regardez donc la Miss-je-sais-tout qui dit trop fort des idioties qu'elle ne devrait même pas penser ! » fit Rogue. « Vous pensez vraiment que Monsieur le directeur utilise la Poudre de Cheminette chaque fois qu'il veut se rendre au Ministère ? Le bureau du directeur est la seule place où l'on peut transplaner. Bien sûr, après les Guerres des Géants de 1312, le directeur de l'époque a interdit la publication de ce détail. »

Hermione et Rogue s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, Hermione céda et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui lui sourit.

« Le professeur Rogue a raison, cependant… »

« Vous vous êtes trompés, Professeur. » fit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Excusez-moi ? Petite impertinente ! Il en coûtera vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre audace ! »

« Severus, vous pourriez peut-être écouter son point de vue. Cette demoiselle est plus intelligente que vous ne semblez le penser. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Hermione se redressa légèrement.

« Les Guerre des Géants ont eu lieu de 1307 à 1311, donc la date que vous nous avez donné est complètement erronée. De plus, l'interdiction dont vous nous avez parlé a été exécutée en 1215 par le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? » s'exclama Rogue.

« Encyclopédie de l'Histoire du monde magique de l'Angleterre, volume 17. »

« Et quand avez-vous lu cette encyclopédie. »

« Quand j'avais… »

_Neuf ans. _

« L'an passé. »

« Si vous avez le temps de lire une encyclopédie au point de l'apprendre par cœur, Miss Granger, c'est donc que nous ne vous donnons pas assez de devoirs. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous en donne plus cette année ? »

Hermione, bouillonnant de rage, secoua la tête.

« Je crois que nous pouvons laisser ces jeunes gens tranquilles, Severus. » fit Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant. « Voici vos horaires. »

Il leur distribua une feuille de parchemin. Harry put vois que ses cours débutait une heure plus tôt et se terminait une heure plus tard, et qu'il y avait principalement des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Potions et de Métamorphose. Il remarqua également que les lundis, mercredis et samedis soirs, il avait un cours de Duel.

« Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Remus, voulez-vous bien les diriger vers leurs dortoirs ? Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? »

Remus hocha la tête et ils sortirent. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la salle commune, puis Lupin donna le mot de passe – Magenmagot – à la Grosse Dame. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Remus eut un sourire.

« Vous penser vous en sortir sans moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Lupin leur adressa un sourire.

« Et bien, je crois que ce qu'ils nous restent à dire est bonne chance. » murmura-t-il.

« À vous également, professeur. » répondit Hermione d'un ton froid en regardant sans les voir les tapisseries qui ornaient les murs.

Lupin sortit de la salle commune. Hermione se tourna vers Harry

« Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Vous devriez en faire autant. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. On le fera… dans trois semaines. »

Hermione sourit, lui donna un rapide baiser et monta à son dortoir.

Il était rare qu'elle arrive avant Parvati et Lavande. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais été la première à entrer dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de son année. Et, étrangement, elle était contente d'avoir quelques heures à elle, seule en cet endroit.

Elle choisit tout d'abord son lit. Hors de question qu'elle reprenne le lit à la droite de la porte, comme les années précédentes. D'ailleurs, ce lit lui avait valu, l'an passé, de se faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit lorsque Lavande et son petit ami, un Serdaigle de septième, étaient tombés sur son lit en s'embrassant. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le lit de la fenêtre lui paraissait très attrayant. Elle l'avait boudé les années précédentes, arguant qu'il y aurait sans doute des courants d'air, mais maintenant, ce lit lui semblait bien. Il permettrait d'avoir une superbe vue sur le lac et les montagnes qui montaient à l'arrière.

Elle s'y dirigea donc et déposa sa valise sur son lit, fraîchement fait par les Elfes de Maison. Même si elle était complètement contre cet forme d'esclavagisme, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait bien les accommodements qu'elle occasionnait. Elle ouvrit sa valise et l'armoire qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle découvrit avec émerveillement que l'armoire était également plus grande et plus belle que les autres. C'était une chance que Parvati ne se soit pas présentée plus tôt, sinon elle aurait réquisitionné cette place. Et Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de le garder.

Elle plaça donc ses dix uniformes sur les cintres, ainsi qu'une magnifique robe de cérémonie aux couleurs chaudes, proches de l'émeraude, que sa mère lui avait confectionné pendant l'été. Même si, depuis que sa mère avait accepté le poste de Ministre Adjointe du Contrôle des Hybrides, elle n'entretenait qu'une relation minimale avec sa maternelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette robe magnifique.

Elle plaça quelques chandails chauds sur l'étagère supérieure. Ses pantalons se taillèrent une place sous ses uniformes. Ses chaussures sur l'étagère la plus basse. D'un sortilège, elle accrocha un miroir sur la porte droite, au-dessus d'un petit classeur plein de bijoux.

Elle ramena les rideaux sur le côté droit et, d'un coup de baguette, transféra le magnifique miroir qui se trouvait au fond de sa valise pour l'accrocher au plafond. Presque aussitôt, le miroir devint flou et le visage de Roxanne y apparût.

« Merlin, il était temps ! »

Hermione eut un sourire coupable alors qu'elle installait sur le bord de la fenêtre sa collection de livre, prêtés par Mathilda pour parfaire son éducation de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Tante Mathilda va enseigner à Poudlard cette année. »

Hermione se coucha sur son lit.

« Tu rigoles ? » fit-elle, face à face avec sa cousine.

« Absolument pas. Elle va être là jusqu'à Halloween pour enseigner Duel. »

Hermione tendit la main et son horaire vint s'y nicher.

_« Vous avez bien travailler. Vous méritez une collation. » fit Mathilda. _

_Cela faisait plus de trois heures que les deux jeunes filles de huit ans s'exerçaient à l'équivalent du cours de septième année de Sortilèges, et elles étaient toutes deux exténuées. Elles suivirent donc leur tante jusqu'à la cuisine, où elles s'assirent sur l'un des tabourets. Leur tante sortit un immense pichet empli d'un liquide rouge foncé. À l'aide d'un sortilège, elle en remua le contenu, et le pichet versa lui-même le liquide dans les deux verres alors qu'elle allait chercher une fournée de Fizwizbiz maisons. D'un trait, les deux fillettes burent leur jus, avant d'esquisser une grimace. _

_« Merlin, ce truc est dégoûtant, tante Mathilda ! » s'écria Roxanne. _

_« Roxanne ! » s'écria Hermione. « On ne dit pas ça ! »_

_À ce moment, Roxanne se retrouva suspendue au plafond. Mathilda arriva à ce moment et leur sourit. _

_« Hermione ! Alors comme ça, tu t'amuses avec de la magie sans baguette ? Petite fée, va ! Roxanne, si tu essayais de te détacher ? » _

_Et, sans sa baguette, Roxanne y réussit. _

Hermione jeta un regard à son horaire et soupira.

« Merde… J'ai un cours par journée. Et le mercredi, j'en aurai deux. Je commence avec elle, tu te rends compte ? »

« C'est une chance que le Président de la Magie l'ait interdit de séjour en France. »

Hermione eut un sourire. À ce moment, Roxanne tourna la tête et soupira.

« Je dois te laisser. » annonça-t-elle.

Le miroir se brouilla, et bientôt, Hermione put voir son reflet. Elle soupira, puis se tourna sur le ventre, passa ses bras sous son oreiller et s'endormit.


	7. Rogue

Chapitre 7

ROGUE

**Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Ce ne sera pas un très long texte et vous pourrez commencer à lire très bientôt promis !!! Je voulais simplement dédier ce chapitre à ma super cousine, silk345. Silk, je t'adore, et n'oublie surtout pas l'essentiel : VIVE L'ANGLETERRE !!! Sinon, je lui dédie car dans ce chapitre, je vais explorer son personnage préféré, Rogue, torturé mentalement… tu vas l'adorer, Silk, j'te jure lol. Je sais qu'il est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Voilà, j'ai fini ! Maintenant, à vos marques, prêt, lisez !**

Severus Rogue entra dans ses appartements après un long entretien avec le directeur. Ils avaient notamment abordé la dernière mission qu'il avait effectué – surveillance accrue du côté de l'Albanie, où Voldemort avait vécu durant une dizaine d'année et où il avait fait une multitude d'adepte – et de la prochaine.

Il allait devoir surveiller Harry Potter durant son cours.

Comme à chaque mardi soir, à dix-sept heures trente précises, il sentit une douleur sans nom lui enflammer le bras. Il poussa un cri et porta sa main à son bras.

Pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien dit à Dumbledore ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais cette marque avait quelque chose de rassurant. Cette douleur lui était devenue accoutumée, et il avait fini par l'apprécier, comme une vieille connaissance. Il n'avait pas parlé davantage de celle du mercredi à six heures vingt-trois, et celle du dimanche à minuit douze.

La douleur s'estompa. Il fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit une robe de sorcier noire, ainsi qu'un chapeau et une paire de caleçon. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, il enleva rapidement ses vêtements et entra dans la douche.

Le jet brûlant vint chauffer son dos. Il se laissa aller à cette douce sensation pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se lava rapidement. Il lava ses cheveux et soupira. Ils ne seraient plus jamais aussi soyeux qu'avant.

_Severus Rogue était entré dans la gare de King Cross d'un pas joyeux. C'était le premier été qu'il passait seulement avec sa mère – ses parents étaient séparés – et il avait particulièrement aimé ça. Sa mère avait dû se rendre au Ministère pour régler une histoire d'abus d'Hybride, et il entrait seul, comme un grand, dans la gare pour sa première année._

_Il passa la barrière et entra sur le quai 9 ¾. Alors, il passa sur le pied de quelqu'un. Severus déglutit en se rendant compte que ce pied appartenait à James Potter, le fils de Mathilda Potter, en voie de devenir la plus puissante sorcière du Ministère de la Magie. _

_« Je suis…_ _»_

_« Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es ! Tu as abîmé mes nouvelles chaussures ! Grassidou !_ _»_

_Rogue ferma les yeux en voyant la baguette se diriger vers lui, mais il ne sentit rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Mathilda qui grondait son fils. Un étudiant, qui devait être en sixième année, passa à la hauteur de Severus. _

_« Merlin, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour te laver à la rentrée ! »_

_Rogue s'aperçut dans le miroir d'une fille de quatrième année. Il poussa un cri. Ses cheveux – ses si magnifiques cheveux, hérités de sa mère, qui les avaient si soyeux – étaient devenus gras, comme s'il les avaient plongés dans une bassine d'huile. _

_Il prit James par le collet et le monta contre le mur. _

_« Rend-moi mes cheveux ! »_

_James éclata de rire. _

_« C'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle. C'est un sortilège irréversible. »_

_Rogue poussa un cri. Il aurait désormais les même cheveux que son père. Ce père qu'il détestait tant._

_À ce moment, une jeune fille sortit des rangs. Une jolie rouquine. _

_« Quel genre de personne es-tu ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il ressent après que tu l'aies ainsi humilié lors de la rentrée ? » _

_« Mais… Quoi ? » fit Potter. _

_« Quel crétin ! »_

_« Maman…_ _»_

_« Non, James. Elle a raison._ _»_

_La jeune fille rousse se tourna vers Rogue. _

_« Ça va aller ? » _

_Il hocha la tête. _

_« J'ai du shampoing dans mon sac à main, si tu veux. »_

_James, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, commença à jouer avec la poussière avec ses pieds. _

_« Le shampoing n'arrangera rien. »_

_La jeune fille soupira. _

_« Bonne rentrée. »_

_Elle retourna vers ses parents. Moldus. Et, dès ce moment, Rogue su qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort. _

Rogue s'enroula la taille dans une serviette éponge rouge, puis en enroula une verte autour de ses cheveux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, où il alluma un feu en claquant des doigts.

Le mois d'août avait amené avec lui une grande humidité. Il la sentait particulièrement maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartement, qui étaient situés dans les donjons.

Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain, s'habilla et se coiffa. Il regarda un instant sa montre de poche et soupira. Il était dix-huit heures, et le repas ne serait servi qu'à dix-huit heures trente. Il n'aurait qu'une demi-heure.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'enfonça dans le long corridor. Il tira une torche vers lui et le mur de pierre s'ouvrit. Il s'y engouffra, et marcha dans un long tunnel qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il arriva dans une salle ronde en pierre, où se trouvait le miroir du Riséd. Dumbledore l'avait déposé ici lors de la première année de Potter. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que le gamin s'y perde, mais qu'il avait confiance en la force psychique de Rogue pour le laisser ici. Peut-être que ce vieux fou ne le connaissait pas assez.

Lorsqu'il entra, une trentaine de torche s'allumèrent. Rogue ne montra aucune surprise : cela faisait des centaines de fois qu'il venait ici. Ne pas y aller durant l'été lui avait semblé être le pire supplice qu'il avait eu à vivre.

Il s'avança et alla s'asseoir devant le miroir.

« Severus… »

Rogue adressa un sourire à la jeune femme rousse qui se trouvait devant lui. Lily Evans.

Il en avait été fou dès la première altercation. Il était devenu fou quand il avait vu qu'elle était attirée par son pire ennemi. Il était sombré dans la folie quand ils s'étaient mariés. Il était tombé dans la folie meurtrière en apprenant sa grossesse.

« Lily, comment vas-tu ? »

Mais comme d'habitude, la beauté ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de poser sur lui un regard inquiet.

« Severus, tout ça est déraisonnable. »

« Non, Lily, ce qui est déraisonnable, c'est de ne plus se voir. »

« Severus… »

Elle poussa un soupir, regarda ailleurs, laissant le loisir à Rogue de la contempler.

« Severus, je me sens coupable chaque fois que je viens ici… »

« Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal ! Nous discutons ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Et j'aime James. »

« Et alors ? Ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je peux t'aimer pour deux ! Pour trois, même ! »

Lily poussa un soupir.

« Severus, j'aime James et tu ne pourras rien y changer. D'ailleurs, je déteste le fait que tu aies trafiqué ce fichu miroir pour pouvoir me parler. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le faire avec Harry. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Et c'est mon fils… »

Une nouvelle larme coula.

« Lily… »

Mais l'image disparut. Rogue soupira et se leva. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et sortit de son appartement, frustré. Il aimait Lily. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça ?

À ce moment, il fonça dans Lupin.

« Merlin, Rogue, regarde où tu vas. »

« Fais plus attention, sale bâtard, où tu vas finir comme le crétin de Potter. »

À ce moment, Lupin lui tira une droite.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire du mal de James, Rogue. »

« Ne me touche pas, espèce de sale erreur de la nature. »

Lupin lui lança une gauche. En tant normal, Rogue n'aurait rien fait, mais ce soir, il se sentait particulièrement enragé. Il lui donna un coup de pied. Lupin riposta en lui tirant les cheveux pour lui lancer la tête contre le mur. Il s'en suivit une longue bataille, qui se passa en silence, excepté l'écho des coups.

« Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Hermione Granger était arrivée, suivi au pas de course par Ron Weasley et Potter.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Par le sang de Merlin, vous êtes des adultes et des professeurs par-dessus le marché ! Quel genre d'exemple donnés vous aux élèves ? Vous êtes sensé leurs démontrer que vous êtes une figure d'autorité, pas deux barbares ! »

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui pointa d'un doigt le bout du corridor.

« Rendez-vous tout de suite au banquet. Et comptez-vous chanceux si je ne dis rien de cet évènements dégradants au professeur Dumbledore. »

Rogue savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione se tourna vers Lupin.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Lupin se contenta de hocher la tête. En fait, il avait de bonne raison de croire que Rogue lui avait cassé le nez, qu'il allait avoir un ecchymose de la taille de la Cornouailles sur la jambe droite et, en plus, il s'était fait mal au jointure en frappant cet épouvantail. Il fallait dire qu'il avait les joues osseuses…

« Dans ce cas vous devriez aller à l'Infirmerie. » dit-elle.

Lupin leva la tête. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait suivi le cours de ses pensées ? Puis, il se ressaisit : cette malédiction n'affectait que les loups-garous.

Hermione rougit.

« Harry va vous y accompagner. Je demanderai à Dumbledore de vous faire monter quelque chose. Je dirai que vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers. »

Lupin hocha la tête.

« Merci, Miss Granger. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, professeur. »

Lupin esquissa quelques pas, puis sourit en voyant le malaise qu'Harry éprouvait à se séparer de sa douce pour leur premier dîner en amoureux à Poudlard. Il vit Harry s'approcher d'Hermione et l'embrasser délicatement.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis s'approcha de Lupin, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous allez pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

Molly Weasley s'était probablement trompé en disant à Sirius que Harry n'était pas James. Elle aurait dû le lui dire, à lui.


	8. Stéphany et Remus

Chapitre 8

STÉPHANY ET REMUS

Lupin fut bon pour trois points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière. Harry le reconduisit à son appartement. Le professeur grommela le mot de passe – Sinistros – et y entra, suivi de Harry.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. Du thé ? » demanda Lupin.

« D'accord. »

Lupin se dirigea vers une petite cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu as jeté un coup d'œil à ton horaire ? »

« Ouais. Beaucoup de cours avec vous. »

« C'est normal. Tu en as dix pour la formation d'Auror. Dumbledore t'en a mis trois de plus pour l'Ordre. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire plus de devoirs ? »

« Absolument pas ! Je devrai corriger tes devoirs, n'oublie pas. Et il est hors de question d'augmenter ma charge de travail. »

Harry sourit. Il regarda un instant les trois traités qui se trouvaient devant lui. L'un d'eux était sur les sortilèges, bien qu'il soit à un niveau cent fois plus avancés que ce à quoi il était habitué. Le second était sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le dernier était une œuvre de Gilderoy Lockhart.

« Vous aimez lire Lockhart ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est un merveilleux roman fantastique. Bien sûr, il faut changer les "je" par le nom de la véritable personne, mais cela n'empêche rien. Il suffit de se dire que Gilderoy Lockhart est un personnage inventé par un écrivain de talent et de se laisser imprégner par son style. Ce n'est pas du Shakespeare, mais c'est un bon divertissement. »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Il nous a enseigné, mais je n'ai jamais… enfin… lu ses livres. »

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard » fit Lupin en versant du thé, « je lisais tous mes livres trois fois avant la rentrée. Je voulais être sûr de tout connaître, pour ne pas donner une raison à Dumbledore pour me renvoyer. J'étais… terrifié par cette idée. »

Il déposa un sachet de thé dans l'eau et s'assit en face de Harry. Il lui donna sa tasse et but une gorgée de la sienne.

« Ton père et Sirius essayaient toujours de me persuader que cela n'arriverait pas. Qu'ils seraient renvoyés bien avant moi. Et à chaque fois, quelques jours plus tard, McGonnagall leur disait qu'elle allait les renvoyer. Et je me suis rendu compte que, s'ils partaient, je n'aurais plus rien à faire là. »

Harry joua avec sa tasse.

« Professeur… Mon père… enfin… pourquoi ma mère a accepté de sortir avec lui ? Comment elle a fait pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un crétin prétentieux ? »

« Sirius est sorti avec la meilleure amie de Lily pendant un certain temps. Il fallait bien qu'ils se parlent. »

Harry sourit.

« Finis ta tasse. Le couvre-feu sonne dans quelques minutes, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses attraper par Rusard. »

« Professeur… Est-ce que je pourrais rester ici ? Je prendrai ma cape pour retourner. »

Lupin eut un sourire.

« Si tu veux, Harry. Je te couvrirai. »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Merci professeur. »

« Tu as des vêtements avec toi ? Je demanderai à Dobby de t'en apporter demain. »

Harry finit sa tasse de thé. Lupin se leva à ce moment.

« Va prendre une douche. Je t'organiserai un lit sur le sofa. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

« Harry ? »

L'adolescent se tourna.

« Si tu as besoin d'un coin tranquille pour étudier ou pour être avec Hermione, tu peux venir ici, tu sais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon neveu. Et que j'ai déjà eu seize ans et une copine avec qui j'aurais aimé avoir une place tranquille. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Hermione… je me sens vraiment bien avec elle. Je… Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre quand on est ensemble… »

Remus sourit.

« Je sais, Harry. »

Harry disparut dans la salle de bain. Remus pensa aussitôt que l'adolescent n'aurait rien à se mettre pour dormir et, d'un coup de baguette, il lui envoya un de ses vieux pantalons. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et prit une des oreillers qui se trouvaient sur son lit. Puis, il ouvrit sa garde-robe et prit une couverture. Il jeta un regard en billet dans le miroir et poussa un cri.

Stéphany se trouvait derrière lui, vêtue d'une paire de jeans et d'un chandail bleu moulant. Il se tourna et, soulagé, vit qu'il l'avait seulement imaginée.

_Remus était assis à sa table de travail et corrigeait les travaux des élèves de troisième année. Il en était à sa dernière copie – celle de Harry – et était désespéré. _

_Le Survivant avait compris la matière. En fait, côté compréhension, il méritait probablement un Effort Exceptionnel. Cependant, le travail avait été bâclé. La copie était malpropre, le tout avait été fait à la dernière minute. Il devrait probablement lui mettre un Acceptable, peut-être avec une remarque du genre "À refaire", ou "Plus propre la prochaine fois, Mr. Potter". Il hésitait. _

_À ce moment, deux lèvres pulpeuses vinrent se poster dans son cou et l'embrassèrent exactement là où son cœur battait. Il se tourna et ses lèvres croisèrent celles de Stéphany Granger._

_Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Remus ne se sépare du baiser. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _

_Stéphany sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. _

_« J'ai su par des élèves que tu travaillais ici. J'ai mes contacts, tu sais. »_

_Remus hocha la tête. Il en était sûr. Il déposa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les siennes et se laissa envahir par toutes les sensations que lui apportait ce baiser. Il sentit à peine Stéphany lui enlever sa chemise et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient étendus sur le plancher, à faire l'amour comme s'ils avaient encore dix-sept ans. _

_Remus était couché sur le dos, toujours en elle. Stéphany déposait de petits baisers sur ses lèvres et ses joues. _

_« J'aime quand on se retrouve à l'improviste. » murmura-t-elle. _

_« Moi aussi… »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé ? » _

_« Non. Absolument pas. »_

_Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant quelques instants. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui abandonna le baiser. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » _

_« Correction des travaux de troisième année. »_

_« Je peux voir ? »_

_Remus la sentit à regret se relever et prendre la chemise du professeur pour s'en couvrir. Lupin enfila ses caleçons et son jeans. _

_« C'est la copie de Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_Il hocha la tête et encercla sa taille de ses bras et posa un baiser dans son cou. _

_« Ce n'est pas important…J'hésitais sur la note à lui donner. Je vais lui mettre un Parfait… »_

_En fait, tout était parfait ce soir. Il aimait tout le monde, tout le monde était gentil…_

_« Remus, Parfait n'existe pas. Mais la question ne se pose pas. Tu lui mets un Optimal. »_

_Elle se pencha pour prendre la plume de son amant et traça un large "O" sur la copie. Remus en profita pour la serrer contre son bas-ventre, histoire de lui montrer qu'il y avait plus important que de la correction pour le moment. _

_« Tu as donné d'autres "O" ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Non, pas encore. »_

_« Et tu as fini ta correction ? » _

_« Tu viens de le faire pour moi. »_

_Stéphany secoua la tête et commença à fouiller dans les copies. Elle en sortit une à l'écriture soignée et droite, qui faisait une dizaine de page. C'était celle d'Hermione Granger. _

_« Pourquoi tu lui as seulement mis un A ? » demanda-t-elle après sa lecture. « C'est absolument parfait ! »_

_« Parce qu'il s'agit probablement d'une des élèves les plus allumées que j'aie jamais eu. Et que je sais qu'elle peut faire cent fois mieux que ça. »_

_« Remus, tu dois respecter les barèmes que tu mets pour tous les étudiants. Tu ne dois pas faire d'exception… »_

_Remus la fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_« Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas parente avec toi ? Je lui ai demandé, elle ne te connaît pas. Ses parents sont moldus. »_

_Stéphany se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. _

_« Et toi, tu lui mettrais qu'elle note ? » _

_« Un O aussi, mais je n'y connais rien… C'est toi le professeur. »_

_« Mets-lui un O. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Tu as raison, c'est un excellent travail. Mets-lui un O. »_

_Stéphany sourit et traça un nouveau O._

_« Bien, maintenant que nous avons rempli tous tes devoirs, je crois qu'on pourrait passer à des choses plus sérieuses, tu ne crois pas ? » _

_Remus sourit et l'embrassa doucement._

Lorsque Remus quitta sa chambre, quinze minutes plus tard, il trouva Harry qui s'était endormi sur le divan. Remus eut un sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha silencieusement. Il mit l'oreiller à quelques centimètres de lui, au cas où il se réveillerait et la voudrait. Il déposa la couverture sur la table et enleva ses lunettes. Il les mit sur la table, puis reprit le drap et en couvrit le corps de l'adolescent endormi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du fils de son meilleur ami et eut un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Vous aussi, Professeur. »


	9. Mathilda

Chapitre 9

MATHILDA

Il était cinq heures et cinq lorsque Mathilda se réveilla, alertée par son cadran. Elle le laissa sonner trois coups, comme à l'habitude, puis l'éteignit. Elle s'étira – le côté gauche du corps avant le droit – puis sortit ses pieds du lit et les déposa dans ses pantoufles. Elle allait se lever, lorsque Edwardo, son époux, mit sa main sur son épaule.

Mathilda se tourna vers lui. Il avait un an de plus que lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus à Poudlard. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef, et s'était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient recroisés par la suite, par hasard. Elle avait quitté sa famille, des sorciers de Sang Pur. Lui restait chez ses parents puisque, bien que tous deux issus de longues lignées de sorciers, ils avaient l'esprit plus ouvert que les siens. En fait, le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Elle avait travaillé chez Fleury et Bott, comme caissière. Lui était concierge. Ils étaient devenus amis, puis amoureux. En fait, elle était certaine que James, son fils unique, avait été conçu lors de leur première fois, entre deux rayons de bibliothèque, en dehors des heures d'ouverture, à quelques jours de leur mariage. C'était pendant sa grossesse qu'elle avait commencé les cours d'Auror. Elle s'était rapidement retrouvé au sommet, propulsée par son talent, aidée par ses origines. Lui avait entrepris des études en médecine après un bête accident de Quidditch. Il était devenu directeur du département de Soins du Ministère.

Mathilda regarda son époux durant quelques secondes.

« Tu bouscules ma routine, Edwardo. Je ne reste pas plus de vingt secondes assise dans mon lit. Tu le sais. Je déteste quand tu chamboules tout… »

Edwardo essuya une larme qui venait de quitter ses yeux.

« Mathilda, tu vas le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie, mon amour… »

« Et s'il n'est pas comme on l'imagine ? »

Edwardo s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle nicha son nez dans son cou.

« Et bien, nous l'aimerons quand même. »

« Je sais mais… Et si nous ne sommes pas comme lui nous imagine ? »

Edwardo sourit et frotta son nez contre le sien.

« Je crois qu'il en a assez à s'imaginer James et Lily. Il n'a jamais vraiment dû se soucier de nous. Ou du moins, pas de toi. »

Mathilda eut une sourire et lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. Puis, elle se ravisa.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde pour ton genou ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis bien comme ça. »

Mathilda ne respecta pas sa routine ce matin-là. En fait, elle était toujours en train de s'attacher les cheveux lorsqu'elle transplana dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Mathilda, c'est un plaisir de te revoir… »

« Le plaisir vient de moi, Albus. Alors, où est-il ? »

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'avoir une discussion avant que tu ne vois ton petit-fils, Mathilda. »

La sorcière s'assit en face de lui et croisa les jambes. Dumbledore s'assit en face d'elle et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Il n'est pas au courant que tu es sa grand-mère. »

Mathilda, bien que la douleur la rongeait en entendant ces mots, se composa un visage d'acier.

« Pourquoi ne lui en as-tu pas touché un mot ? »

« Comme tu le sais, Harry est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Et bien que chaque fois que quelqu'un l'aime, il se retrouve plus fort que son adversaire, cela le rend également plus faible et vulnérable. »

« Albus, cet enfant est un adolescent. Pas une machine de guerre. »

« Mathilda, Lily et James se sont sacrifiés pour lui. Ne rend pas se sacrifice inutile en le forçant à s'attacher à toi. »

« Je peux tout de même lui permettre d'entrer en troisième année à l'Académie des Aurors ? J'y ai admis son meilleur ami. »

« Si tu crois être capable de le voir dans tes rangs risquer sa vie à ses dix-neuf ans, je t'y encourage. »

Mathilda se leva d'un bond.

« C'est tout, Albus ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui adressa un vague salut et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea vers l'ancien salon de Divination et y monta. Elle se retrouva devant Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Harry Potter.

Elle eut le souffle couper. Elle n'aurait jamais cru la ressemblance aussi frappante.

« J… »

Non. Harry. Ses yeux le lui avaient rappelé. Les yeux de Lily. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, dont James était tombé amoureux. Harry. Pas James. Harry.

Les trois adolescents la regardaient, attendant visiblement qu'elle continua la phrase qu'elle avait commencé par un J. Quelle idiote elle était !

« Je suis Mathilda. Votre enseignante de Duel. Ravie de vous revoir, Ronald. » Elle lui serra la main. « Je suppose que vous êtes Miss. Hermione Granger ? »

« Hermione suffira, Madame. »

Elles avaient eu cette discussion durant l'été. Quand Dumbledore lui avait offert le poste. Stéphany essayait de jouer avec son anonymat pour le Ministère. Donc, si jamais elle acceptait le poste, elles devraient agir comme deux étrangères.

« Et voici Harry Potter. »

Elle serra la main de Harry, fixant ses yeux vert. Elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'il soutenait son regard. C'était une preuve de courage, et de force.

« Vous savez probablement quelques sortilèges. Hermione, j'aimerais vous utiliser pour une démonstration. »

La démonstration n'avait rien à voir avec le cours que les élèves avaient reçu en deuxième année. Ce fut un Duel plein de grâce, et Mathilda put lire l'admiration dans le regard des deux adolescents. Le Duel se termina par la victoire d'Hermione. Mathilda se tourna alors vers les autres. Hermione les rejognit.

« Je ne tiens pas à vous tuer dès le premier cours. Voici donc une liste des sortilèges à maîtriser pour demain matin. Bonne chance. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre à Edwardo pour lui raconter sa rencontre. Elle entendit la trappe d'accès se refermer, mais sentit avec désespoir que quelqu'un était restée. Probablement Hermione, qui voulait lui remettre le livre de Potions qu'elle lui avait prêté durant les vacances.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Mathilda leva la tête en sursaut en entendant la voix de Harry. Elle posa une main sur son cœur.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, Harry. »

« Je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Je voulais savoir… »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ron m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé pendant les vacances d'été. »

« C'est vrai. C'était un charmant dîner. »

« Et que vous l'aviez fait entrer en troisième année de l'Académie des Aurors. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez faire pareil avec moi. »

Mathilda soupira et enleva ses lunettes – sa vieillesse lui avait amené un début de presbytie, et elle refusait de porter en permanence la prescription, car les lunettes la vieillissait – . Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau.

« Croyez-moi, je sais ce que vous valez, Harry. Même sans vous avoir vu à l'œuvre et sans avoir lu votre dossier scolaire. Cependant, je ne peux pas. Je vous ferrai entrer à l'Académie des Aurors, c'est juré. Vous n'aurez à passer aucun test. Mais vous entrerez en première année. Vous êtes l'espoir du monde sorcier, Harry. Je ne veux pas être tenue responsable d'une mort prématurée du Survivant. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta, profil bas, la salle.

En fait, Mathilda aurait survécu à la mort du Survivant. Mais pas à celle de son petit-fils.


	10. 24 novembre 1996

Chapitre 10

24 NOVEMBRE 1996

« Je déteste ce nœud papillon ! »

Ron se battait avec une lanière de tissu noir depuis près d'une demi-heure. Harry, pour sa part, venait de sortir de la douche, et avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler ses pantalons.

« Bordel, je vais tuer Bill ! » marmonna Ron.

L'aîné des Weasley se mariait dans un peu moins de trois heure et avait décidé que ses frères, leurs petites amies, sa sœur, le survivant et Hermione seraient les garçons et les demoiselles d'honneur. Ron avait été frustré d'apprendre que son frère refusait que Parvati l'accompagne, mais la jeune indienne avait eu la malchance de s'attirer les foudres de Fleur lors du week-end qu'ils avaient passés tous ensemble lors d'Halloween.

« Tu es près ? »

Harry se tourna et vit Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte il lui adressa un sourire.

« Pas encore, mon amour. »

Celle-ci sourit. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? » murmura-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

Hermione était disparue à dix heures le matin et était depuis près de quatre heures dans sa chambre, mais il devait avouer que le résultat en valait la peine. Ses cheveux lisses lui tombaient jusqu'à la moitié du dos, et elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle portait une jolie robe verte foncée, qui lui laissait les épaules libres de tout mouvement. Il adorait ses épaules.

Hermione sourit au compliment.

« Dommage que tu doives t'habiller. »

Harry sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Vous deux, si vous voulez baiser, vous irez dans un placard après le mariage. Merlin, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna Bill en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha de son plus jeune frère et défit le nœud qu'il venait de faire pour en refaire un autre.

« Harry, s'il te plait, _dépêche-toi_ ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il prit son veston queue-de-pie et le força à l'enfiler.

« Et Hermione, s'il te plait, ne le déshabille pas. On est déjà en retard. Fleur va me tuer si je ne suis pas à l'autel avant qu'elle arrive. Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle me propose de faire un mariage moldu pendant qu'on couchait ensemble ? Oh, Ron, le petit ami de Ginny vient d'arriver. Tu vas accompagner Gabrielle. »

« Qui ? »

« La sœur de Fleur… »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde peut être accompagné par leur copine et pas moi ? »

« Parce que Fleur déteste Parvati. Et essaie de te montrer poli avec Gabrielle, elle n'a que douze ans, elle n'a pas besoin de t'entendre dire tes grossièretés. »

Bill quitta la salle et descendit les escaliers en courrant. À ce moment, une réplique miniature de Fleur entra dans la salle, vêtue comme Hermione.

« C'est toi Ron ? »

Le rouquin émit un grognement.

« Génial. Moi, je suis Gabrielle. »

« Génial. »

Il lui prit la main et la traîna au premier étage, suivi d'Harry et Hermione.

Le mariage fut classique. Harry n'y aurait vu aucun intérêt si les yeux d'Hermione ne s'étaient pas embués lorsque Bill et Fleur avaient échangés leurs vœux. Ron avait passé toute la cérémonie a essayé de capter le regard de Parvati, assise près de l'allée centrale, qui le boudait.

La cérémonie s'était terminée dans la joie et l'allégresse. Fleur avait insisté pour que toutes les demoiselles d'honneur se retrouve dans sa limousine, même si les yeux de Bill démontrait clairement qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir pour lui seul pour fêter leurs premiers instants de nouveaux mariés. Il monta cependant de bon cœur avec ses garçons d'honneur et son père.

Lorsque Mr Weasley eut fermé la porte, celui-ci sourit.

« Alors, les garçons ? Ça vous a donné le goût d'en faire autant ? »

Ron poussa un grognement.

« Parvati est seulement un bon coup. Il n'y aura rien pour elle dans le futur avec moi. »

Mais la lueur qui brilla dans ses yeux en ce moment tendait à prouver le contraire.

« Moi, j'ai demandé à Angelina hier soir. Et… On va se marier à Noël. L'an prochain. » fit Fred.

Il y eut quelques tapes sur son épaule.

« Katie et moi, on va partir en mission à Cuba dans deux semaines. On va voir si ça peut continuer entre nous. » fit Georges.

« Gladys et moi nous sommes mariés au mois de septembre. » annonça Charlie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? » firent les jumeaux en chœur.

« Tu as baffé mon droit d'aîné ? » rétorqua Bill, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il le fallait bien. Son père nous a surpris dans une situation délicate et c'était le seul moyen de m'en sortir. »

Mr Weasley soupira.

« Tu vas devoir en parler à ta mère, sinon elle va te tuer. »

Charlie sourit. Cette option n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Et toi, Harry ? Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. Hermione avait l'air d'être enthousiaste pour la cérémonie. »

Harry eut un sourire, mais réussit à s'empêcher de répondre puisqu'ils arrivèrent.

La soirée se trouva à être beaucoup plus endiablée que la cérémonie. Hermione obligea Harry à venir sur la piste de danse où, malgré son manque de talent, Hermione réussit à lui apprendre quelques pas de base. Harry vit Parvati sortir de la salle avec Ron vers dix heures et c'est avec une grande joie que la salle accueillit alors son premier slow. Harry en profita pour coller Hermione sur lui et déposer un baiser près de son oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit et l'entraîna dans un long baiser.

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu as vu Ron et Parvati partir et que tu sais que tu vas devoir te trouver une chambre pour la nuit. »

Harry sourit et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Non. Je dis ça parce que je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer. »

Il sourit et la traîna doucement vers la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta rapidement un sortilège d'Insonorisation et l'allongea sur son lit. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'interrompit dans sa tâche et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Pourquoi tu pleurais au mariage ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire et le renversa, se plaçant sur ses hanches.

« C'était émouvant, non ? »

Elle descendit ses pantalons.

« Pas particulièrement. »

Hermione sourit.

« Tu es complètement dépourvu de sentiments, Harry. »

Elle descendit son caleçon.

« Non, je ne vois juste pas pourquoi toutes les filles pleurent à un mariage… »

Elle se leva légèrement et enleva sa petite culotte.

« Je pensais à mes parents. »

Elle se laissa enfourcher par Harry et celui-ci poussa un gémissement.

« Et à ce que ma vie aurait été s'ils s'étaient mariés. »

« Putain, Mya, ne parle pas de tes parents en ce moment… Je ne pourrai plus te toucher si tu continues… »

Hermione sourit, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Dis-moi quelque chose en rapport avec ce que je viens de te dire, Harry… N'importe quoi… Prouve-moi que tu m'écoutes… »

« Je… Tes parents ne sont pas mariés ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Non. Je suis un enfant de l'amour. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Et c'est ce que j'ai envie que l'on fasse ce soir. »

Harry passa sa main sous sa robe et caressa ses fesses. Elle ne croyait pas probablement si bien dire.


	11. Ski

Chapitre 11

SKI

Hermione se releva et se rinça rapidement la bouche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et adressa un vague signe de tête à Roxanne, qui s'était levée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa coiffeuse et commença à s'appliquer une lotion hydratante sur sa peau.

« Tu sais, c'est la cinquième fois que tu vomis en trois jours… Je m'inquiète… » murmura Roxanne en se levant.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et commença à brosser doucement les cheveux de sa cousine.

« Je… Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu vomissais tout le temps après les repas… La nourriture n'est pas mauvaise. »

« Je ne suis pas boulimique, Rox. »

« Je ne te jugerais pas, Mya. Je veux juste savoir… »

Elle attacha ses cheveux à la hauteur de sa nuque.

« Je… Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivée d'être en retard ? » demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu veux dire… en retard dans… »

Hermione émit un couinement.

« Non. Je ne coucherais pas avec les amis de Jean si ça m'arrivait. »

_« Roxanne, Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Mais… »_

_Mathilda s'arrêta et promena son regard sur le jeune homme auquel Roxanne était accrochée. Il avait un anneau dans le sourcil, s'était fait tatouer les mots "Suce-moi" sur l'avant bras. Il portait un t-shirt moulant et un jeans. Ses cheveux étaient bleus foncés et il portait des chaussures italiennes. _

_« Tante Mathilda, je te présente mon petit ami, Jean. C'est un Français. Jean, she's my aunt, Mathilda. »_

_« Nice to meet you, Milady. »_

_« Moi de même, Jean, moi de même. Si on passait au salon ? » _

_La soirée se passa de façon sèche et tendue, même si la famille célébrait Noël. Une fois le repas terminé, on retourna au salon. À minuit, Edwardo s'excusa au près de ses invités pour aller chercher une bouteille de digestif. Mathilda profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser avec lui. _

_« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle une fois dans le cellier._

_« Alors quoi ? » _

_« Le copain de Roxanne. Tu en penses quoi ? » _

_« Je pense que c'est une adolescente de quatorze ans et qu'elle doit trouver romantique l'idée de sortir avec un type plus âgé qu'elle. Il a de la conversation et il est plutôt beau garçon… »_

_« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Sirius ? » _

_Edwardo leva les yeux du mur de digestifs qu'ils avaient réussi à accumuler. _

_« Oui… Un peu… Il a le même talent pour attirer les filles. Mais il lui manque le charisme et l'attitude. Pas très gentleman, comme mec, si tu veux mon avis. Et son tatou est de très mauvais goût. »_

_Mathilda soupira et prit une bouteille de digestif au hasard. _

_« Je ne sens pas ce garçon, Edwardo. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va lui faire découvrir beaucoup trop de chose en trop peu de temps. »_

_Edwardo sourit et posa un baiser sur son front. _

_« Tu t'en fais trop, Mathilda. »_

_Il lui prit la main et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Roxanne était partie de la chaise où Mathilda l'avait forcé à s'asseoir pour les genoux de son petit ami. Mathilda soupira. Stéphany se leva._

_« Mathilda, je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais… les routes sont mauvaises et… pour tout te dire, le manoir est assez reculé de Londres… »_

_« Aucun problème. Prends la chambre d'invité du troisième étage avec Hermione. Élise, tu veux bien prendre celle juste en face avec Roxanne. Et vous… Jean… celle du premier. »_

_Le soleil s'était levé lorsque Mathilda en fit autant. Elle avait besoin d'un café. Passer le soirée en compagnie du salaud de sa nièce avait été au-dessus de ses moyens, et elle devrait le supporter au moins quelques minutes au déjeuner avant de feinter un excès de travail et de s'éclipser discrètement dans son bureau. Elle avait décidément besoin d'un café. _

_Elle allait entrer dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots de Roxanne. Elle entendit alors la voix d'Hermione et décida de ne pas entrer tout de suite. _

_« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Rox… » murmura Hermione. _

_« Tante Mattie ne l'aime pas… »_

_Mathilda se jura de tuer Edwardo. Il l'avait appelée ainsi une fois, quand elles avaient huit ans. Et c'était devenu son surnom officiel. _

_« On s'en fiche l'important, c'est que toi tu l'aimes… »_

_« Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ? » _

_Hermione se mordit la lèvre._

_« Je ne le connais pas encore assez pour te dire si je l'aime ou pas… »_

_« Allez, Mya, fis-toi à ton instinct. »_

_Hermione prit une grande inspiration. _

_« Ce type va te faire souffrir, Rox… À un point encore plus grand que tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. »_

_Roxanne eut un nouveau sanglot. _

_« Il a déjà commencé. »_

_Hermione la serra dans ses bras._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Je déteste te voir comme ça… » murmura-t-elle. _

_« Hier… J'ai quitté ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne. On a fait l'amour. Mais… il ne m'a pas attendu… Il… m'a pénétré… J'avais si mal, Mya… Et quand il a fini… Il s'est reposé pendant une dizaine de minutes et il m'a pris… par derrière. Sans lubrifiant ni rien… Et après… il m'a forcé… j'ai dû lui faire une pipe, Mya ! »_

_Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Roxanne. _

_« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter ? » _

_Roxanne leva son regard larmoyant vers Hermione. _

_« Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'il m'aime. Oh, il était parti ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, mais ça ne veut rien dire… »_

_C'en fut trop. Mathilda se rendit compte qu'ajouter du café à l'état de fureur dans lequel elle se trouvait aurait complètement détruit son système nerveux (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas en très bon état) et elle décida qu'elle ne s'inventerait pas de travail. Elle se dirigea dans son bureau, ferma la porte en la claquant et prit un formulaire d'interdiction d'enter dans les frontières du pays. Elle le remplit au nom de Jean, ce qui lui prit trois bonnes heures entre ses cris de rage et ses cents pas interminables. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. _

_« Entrez ! » cria-t-elle. _

_Hermione ouvrit timidement la porte, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu pâle. Mathilda lui adressa un sourire. _

_« Mya, ma chérie, entre vite. Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait. »_

_Hermione fit un pas vers l'intérieur, mais s'arrêta. _

_« Est-ce que je te dérange ? Tu as l'air en plein travail… »_

_« Absolument pas. Je venais de terminer. Entre et assis-toi. »_

_Hermione ferma la porte et s'avança rapidement. _

_« Roxanne et tante Élise viennent de quitter le manoir pour prendre leur avion pour Amsterdam, Maman dort encore et oncle Edwardo est parti sur une urgence à son département. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir. »_

_Mathilda sourit alors que sa "petite-fille" venait s'asseoir avec elle. _

_« Que faisais-tu ? » demanda Hermione._

_« Je remplissais un formulaire pour interdire à Jean d'entrer au pays. »_

_Hermione s'arrêta un instant. _

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Il est hors de question que ce salaud s'approche encore de Roxanne. »_

_« Elle étudie en France, cette interdiction ne le touchera pas. »_

_« Merde ! »_

_Mathilda jeta son papier au feu. _

_« Et… Roxanne l'aime, tante Mattie. »_

_Mathilda soupira. _

_« Elle a quatorze ans, Hermione. Que connaît-elle à l'amour ? » _

_« Il n'empêche qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour lui. » _

_« Après ce qu'il lui a fait cette nuit ? Ce qu'elle appelle "faire l'amour" ? Merlin, Hermione, ouvre-toi les yeux ! Ce qu'il lui a fait ressemblait plus à un viol qu'à une relation sexuelle ! »_

_Hermione baissa la tête. _

_« Il a dit qu'il voulait voir si elle allait être assez bonne pour ses amis… »_

_Mathilda jeta un regard à la jeune fille. _

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Peu importe ce que tu feras, elle va entrer dans un réseau de prostitution juvénile. C'est son futur. Mais elle va s'en sortir grâce à un mec. »_

_Mathilda poussa un soupir, s'approcha d'Hermione, prit son visage entre ses mains et accota son front sur le sien. _

_« Parfois, je déteste vraiment ton don. »_

« Mya, est-ce que… est-ce que tu as couché avec Harry depuis la veille de ta rentrée ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que vous prenez vos précautions ? » demanda Roxanne.

« J'ai chipé les pilules moldues d'une camarade de dortoir. »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Roxanne gifla sa cousine.

« Mais où avais-tu donc la tête ? » siffla-t-elle. « Ces pilules agissent comme des hormones pour les sorcières. Elles précipitent les spermatozoïdes sur les ovules ! »

Hermione éclata en sanglot.

« Allonge-toi sur le lit. » annonça Roxanne.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va voir si tu es enceinte. »

Les sanglots d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent et elle se coucha. Roxanne ferma les yeux, essaya de se rappeler la formule et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un écran apparut au-dessus du ventre d'Hermione. Elles le scrutèrent toutes deux. Hermione commença à pleurer silencieusement.

« Tu es enceinte. » murmura-t-elle.

« Une fille… »

Hermione s'assit à ce moment. Elle enfila rapidement une paire de jeans, un t-shirt rouge et une paire de soulier. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Roxanne, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« Je vais y aller. Je dois lui annoncer. »

Roxanne hocha la tête.

« Fais attention à toi. C'est une grosse nouvelle. Il ne réagira peut-être pas comme tu le crois. »

« Il va réagir comme je crois qu'il réagira. Il m'aime. »

Hermione transplana à ce moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore – Mathilda leur avait donné une permission spéciale pour transplaner lors de leurs quinzième anniversaire, en cas d'urgence –. Elle trouva Harry assis devant Dumbledore, qui lui donnait un cours d'Occlumancie.

« Miss Granger. » murmura Dumbledore.

« Professeur. »

Harry adressa un sourire à Hermione, qui le lui rendit.

« Miss Granger, nous aurions besoin d'une sorcière expérimentée pour aidée Mr. Potter. Voudriez-vous vous placer devant lui ? »

Harry se leva et Hermione se plaça devant lui.

« Mettez vos mains sur ses tempes. »

Hermione s'exécuta. Tous deux frissonnèrent.

« Quand je quitterai la pièce, transmettez lui une image. N'importe laquelle. Restez ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit. Vous avez l'après-midi. »

Il quitta la pièce. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry ferma les yeux.

« Dépêche-toi. Est-ce que tu vois Pré-au-Lard, cet après-midi, toi et moi, après cet exercice stupide ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle revit l'écran et sourit.

« C'est un genre… d'échographie, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle est de qui ? »

« De moi. »

« Tu es minuscule. »

« Ce n'est pas celle que j'ai eu avant ma naissance. C'est celle que je viens de passer. »

Harry se recula d'un pas, brisant le contact. Hermione baissa les bras et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte. Une fille. Depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Pour le 24 août. »

Harry se recula et partit en courrant. Hermione resta quelques instants interdite, puis transplana. Elle se retrouva dans un lit fait de branchage de sapin, au troisième étage d'une maison longue.

Le Village où sa mère avait été.

À ce moment, une jeune amérindienne émergea des couvertures. Au dessus de sa tête, un nourrisson se réveilla au même moment.

« Mya ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Nikita avait été sa première amie. Elle avait été enceinte l'été passé, et elle avait accouché en novembre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en anglais avec un fort accent.

Hermione se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras et d'éclater en sanglot.


	12. Ophélie

Chapitre 12

OPHÉLIE

Cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione était au village lorsque, assistant à un match de crosse, elle se sentit happée par le bras. Ce n'était pas particulièrement différent à d'habitude, car, comme le jeu n'avait pas de limites, les joueurs pouvaient foncer sur la foule à tout moment. Cependant, le jeu était loin, et elle était happée beaucoup plus en arrière que d'habitude. Elle finit par sortir de la foule. Elle se tourna pour voir son assaillant et sourit en se rendant compte que c'était Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mes notes ont baissé depuis que tu n'es plus là pour me laisser copier les tiennes. J'ai complètement oublié de remettre mon travail à Lupin, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais été là, parce que tu m'aurais forcé à le faire. Harry se saoule à chaque soir dans le dortoir, ce qui m'empêche de baiser Pavarti, et je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus à l'école ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bordure de la palissade.

« Je suis enceinte de Harry. C'est pour le 24 août. »

Ron se laissa glisser contre la palissade. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à murmurer.

« Je prenais des pilules moldues. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je sais. Je veux la garder, Ron. »

« La… C'est une fille ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je… »

Ron prit sa main et transplana. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, apparemment en pleine discussion avec Fudge.

« Désolé. » marmonna le rouquin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et descendirent les marches à grande vitesse. Ron la tira dans les corridors.

« Ron, arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Ron ralentit la cadence, mais la tira tout de même de force dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » hurla-t-il.

Dean et Seamus le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, mais prirent leurs parchemins et descendirent à la Salle Commune. Neville, qui embrassait Ginny sur son lit, se leva rapidement et sortit avec la cinquième année, mais Ron attrapa le bras de sa sœur.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te reprendre dans mon dortoir. »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. »

Elle se détacha de son emprise et partit avec Neville, main dans la main. Ron ferma la porte en la claquant et s'approcha d'Harry, traînant toujours Hermione par la main. Il tira les rideaux du Survivant et le découvrit allonger sur le ventre, contemplant une photo d'Hermione.

« Potter, il faut qu'on cause. »

« J'en ai pas envie. »

« Je m'en fous ! Bordel, Mya est enceinte et tout ce que tu as comme réaction c'est… »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai été la voir et je l'ai ramené, puisque tu étais incapable de le faire ! Quel père tu vas faire, toi ! »

Harry s'assit et jeta au loin la photo d'Hermione. Il se leva et se posta devant elle, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Fous le camp ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je ne serais même pas venue, si tu veux savoir ! »

« Elle ne partira pas tant que vous n'aurez pas pris de décision. » fit Ron.

Harry soupira.

« Putain, fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout. »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

Hermione rougit. Elle devrait penser à mieux contrôler sa langue quand elle utilisait son pouvoir pour connaître les sentiments des autres.

« Je ferai ce que tu veux, Harry. Si tu veux que je me fasse avorter, je le ferai. Mais si tu veux qu'on la garde, je veux que tu la vois. Je veux qu'elle connaisse son père. »

« J'en sais rien, Mya. Merde, on a seize ans… »

Il s'assit sur son lit. Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'éclipsa discrètement. Hermione s'assit à côté du Survivant.

« Tu en auras dix-sept quand elle arrivera. Selon les sorciers, tu seras majeur. »

« Tu veux étudier en Médicomagie. Tu crois y arriver avec un bébé sur les bras ? »

« Je m'arrangerai. »

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Harry… » murmura Hermione.

« Je… j'ai peur. C'est énorme, Mya, un bébé. Et… j'ai surtout peur que ça me plaise. »

Hermione sourit et se colla sur lui. Il passa son bras sur son épaule.

« Ça te dirait, Mya ? Un bébé qu'on élèverait ensemble ? »

Hermione poussa un cri et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber sur son lit. Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Il se plaça sur elle et releva son chandail jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis il accota sa tête sur son ventre.

« Avant que je n'oublie, Mya. Bonne Saint-Valentin. »

Hermione se raidit automatiquement. C'était aujourd'hui que sa mère avait quitté son père. Mais elle venait de se prouver que l'Histoire ne se répèterait pas.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Harry. »

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent à une vitesse folle et il fut bientôt le temps de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd. Le voyage s'était relativement bien passé. Hermione avait dormi, la tête dans le cou de Harry, sur ses genoux. Celui-ci avait passé tout le trajet à poser sa main sur son ventre – auquel la grossesse donnait une belle courbe qui venait à peine de lui pousser – et à la réveiller par les coups de pieds qui lui signifiaient la présence de sa fille. Lui et Ron avaient parlé de Quidditch et ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Maugrey et Arthur les avaient escortés jusqu'au Square et ils étaient maintenant sur le paillasson.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers, probablement à l'étage le plus haut.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies laissé faire, Remus ! Ils sont trop jeunes ! »

« Molly, Harry va avoir sa majorité d'ici un mois ! »

« Et alors ! Ils sont toujours à l'école, à ce que je sache ! Et après que tu aies parlé à Harry, tu n'aurais pas voulu aller parler à Hermione d'avortement ! »

« Molly ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dîtes ! »

« Oui, je le pense entièrement ! Tu sais très bien que je considère… »

« Harry n'est pas ton fils. »

« Je le _considère _comme tel, Remus ! Et il n'a plus de parents et de parrain, alors Arthur et moi nous considérons comme responsable de lui ! »

« Il a quand même… Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Vous êtes en avance ! »

Remus alla serrer Harry et Hermione dans ses bras.

« Et toi, ça va ?, demanda-t-il à Hermione. Tu as des nausées ? »

« Non, elles se sont estompées au mois d'avril. »

« Tant mieux. Tu veux du chocolat ? »

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Et ils partirent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Harry baissa les yeux lorsque Molly lui fit une bise.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, Mrs Weasley. Mais en ce moment, Hermione est un peu plus délicate que moi. »

Molly se tut.

« Si je vous ai déçu, je suis… »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle a besoin de toi. Va la rejoindre. »

« Laissez-la sortir ! » hurla Hermione en se débattant.

Ginny apparut à côté d'elle et lui maintint les bras.

« Ginny, LÂCHE MOI !! »

« Non, Hermione. J'ai envie de voir ma nièce. Arrête de te débattre.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et elle aperçut Harry venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Harry… » murmura Hermione.

« Je suis là. Tu vas y arriver, ma chérie. Je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit. Elle était décidément cent fois plus chanceuse que sa mère.

« Elle arrive ! » cria Molly. « Encore deux poussées, Hermione ! Une seule ! »

Un cri perçant déchira le silence et Hermione sourit.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle avant de tomber inconsciente dans les bras de Harry.

« Je te jure que je vais tuer ma directrice ! »

« Mais non, c'est ton avenir, tu la verras plus tard. »

« Mais j'ai manqué sa naissance ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Rox. Tu prépares ton avenir, c'est important. »

« En fait, tu m'en veux, mais tu es trop fatiguée pour me le dire. »

« Peut-être. »

« Pitié, dis-moi au moins que je partage le rôle de parrain avec Ron Weasley, je t'en supplie. »

Hermione sourit. Sa cousine, bien que sortant avec l'autre salop, avait toujours eu un béguin pour Ron depuis les vacances entre sa première et sa deuxième année, alors qu'Hermione lui montrait des photos de Poudlard.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Je le refuse si je ne le partage pas avec lui. »

« Bien sûr, tu le partages avec lui. »

« Hermione, raccroche ce téléphone ! Tu n'es pas encore assez en forme pour y parler ! » cria Harry depuis la salle de bain adjacente.

« Une seconde, Harry ! On s'appelle plus tard, Rox. »

« Promis, prends soin de toi. »

« Juré. Et ne dit rien à la famille. »

« Juré craché, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. »

Hermione sourit.

« Bisous. »

« Bisous. »

Et elles raccrochèrent. Hermione enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus son immense pyjama rose de Snoopy. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et sourit en voyant Harry qui berçait doucement Ophélie.

Ophélie. Hermione sourit en pensant au prénom qu'elle avait choisi, sortit tout droit, comme le sien, d'une pièce de William Shakespeare.

Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Ophélie, puis tourna son regard vers son père, dont le sien était planté sur celui de sa fille. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Harry, qui lui sourit.

« Tu t'es rasé ? » remarqua Hermione.

« C'est la deuxième fois en trois semaine. C'est dur d'être un homme. »

Hermione sourit à son tour et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci de m'avoir forcé à accepter d'être le père d'Ophélie. »

« De rien » fit Hermione en l'embrassant doucement. « Passe-la-moi. »

« Non, tu es fatiguée… »

« Harry, j'ai accouché depuis une semaine et depuis ce temps là, j'ai le droit de me lever une heure par jour pour aller manger, tu te lèves la nuit pour Ophélie et en plus tu ne dors pratiquement pas parce que tu dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois que ne rien faire donne beaucoup d'énergie. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Harry… »

« D'accord. »

Ophélie se retrouva bientôt dans les bras de sa mère et Harry alla se coucher.

« Tu sais que tu es plus chanceuse que moi ? Tu as un type dans ta vie qui va te permettre de l'appeler "Papa". Maintenant, il faut voir si tu vas être plus chanceuse que lui et si tu pourras le faire pendant plus d'un an. »

« Mya, laisse-la dormir. » marmonna Harry.

Hermione sourit et alla porter Ophélie dans son moïse. Elle alla ensuite se coller contre Harry, qui enserra doucement sa taille.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.


	13. Riséd inversé

Chapitre 13

RISÉD INVERSÉ

Severus Rogue marchait en allongeant le pas dans le corridor qui menait jusqu'au miroir du Riséd.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Potter et sa petite amie s'étaient vus attribuer une chambre privée. Potter avait repris ses cours, mais Granger attendrait jusqu'à octobre. Et là, ils se partageraient la tâche de parents : Potter suivrait les cours du matin, et Granger ceux de l'après-midi. Durant les examens, Lupin s'était proposé pour garder leur rejeton. Merlin ! Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de voir Lily.

Il entra dans la salle et se posta devant le miroir. Puis, il se releva rapidement, comme s'il s'était assis sur un clou.

Dans le miroir ne se trouvait pas Lily, mais son époux, James Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'écria Rogue.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu espérais voir, Servilus ? »

Rogue se mit à faire les cent pas.

« On a interdit à Lily de revenir te voir. Tu l'appelais trop souvent. Dumbledore a demandé à Merlin de t'empêcher de la voir. Question que tu ne deviennes pas fou. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas que c'est déjà fait. »

« Espèce de sale petit… »

« Mr Potter ! »

Rogue se tourna et vit Hermione Granger qui entra dans la pièce. Elle avait abandonné son uniforme pour une robe d'été blanche à fleur rouge. Sa fille, enroulée dans une immense couverture rose crochetée probablement à la main, se tenait dans son bras.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda James.

« Très bien. Merci de vous en soucier. Et vous ? »

« Miss Granger, dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez à l'école, et que le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire ? » fit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

« Servilus, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en société et que tu dois faire un effort et te laver les cheveux pour l'occasion ? » rétorqua James.

Rogue jeta un regard assassin à James et quitta la pièce. James retourna alors son visage vers Hermione, qui s'était assis devant lui et avait déposé sa fille sur les dalles devant elle, toujours enroulée dans la couverture rose.

« Elle va bien ? Sa conjonctivite… » s'inquiéta James.

« Tout est réglé. Mrs. Pomfresh fait de véritables miracles. » assura Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

James tendit la main, mais se fit arrêter par la vitre.

« Je déteste ce foutu miroir. »

Hermione sourit, s'approcha légèrement du miroir et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu veux aller voir ton grand-père, Ophélie ? »

Elle prit la main de la petite et la posa sur la vitre. James posa sa main à cet endroit et sourit.

« J'arrive presque à la sentir. » dit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione sourit.

« C'est probablement que la potion réussit. »

« Où en es-tu rendue ? »

Hermione eut un sourire.

« J'ai pris quelques millilitres du sang d'Ophélie. Comme elle avait un conjonctivite et que Harry s'y connaît autant en Médicomagie qu'en littérature espagnole, je me suis dit que ça paraîtrait plus normal de prendre son sang à la place du sien. »

James sourit.

« Il ne me reste plus que… »

Hermione sortit la liste d'ingrédients de son sac.

« … les chrysanthèmes de minuits. Mais ils ne poussent que le trois mai de chaque seizième année après la dernière décennie du dernier siècle avant le changement de millénaire. Naturellement, il n'en reste plus de la dernière fois, mais nous pourrons en prendre d'ici quelques années. Et il faudra également du sang d'un membre de la famille de Mr. Black. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Lily voulait savoir… » commença James. « Granger… tu ne serais pas parente avec Stéphany Granger ? »

« Non. » rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

« Je suis désolé, on doit te le demander souvent… »

« Mes parents sont Moldus. Mes deux parents. Ma mère… et mon père aussi. »

James se tut.

« Donc… Tu n'es pas parente avec Stéphany Granger. »

« Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ? »

« Très bien. Mais si tu aurais été parente avec elle, ça aurait réglé des problèmes. »

Hermione releva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Sirius était son cousin direct. Par leurs mères. Mais comme tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec Stéphany Granger, cela n'a plus aucune importance. »

Hermione hocha la tête. À ce moment, Ophélie se mit à pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Je… je vais y aller. Je continuerai à travailler sur cette potion. Je… Bonne fin de journée, Mr. Potter. »

« On se revoit pour le trentième anniversaire de Harry ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

Elle partit en courrant. Elle se trouva dans le bureau de Rogue au moment où celui-ci s'asseyait dans son fauteuil.

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione se dit qu'il serait impossible de l'ignorer. Elle se tourna donc vers son professeur et lui adressa un faux sourire.

« Professeur… Désolée, vous vouliez peut-être parler à Mr. Potter…»

« Absolument pas. Je suppose qu'une retenue serait cependant de rigueur. Il s'agit d'une effraction à l'article sept du règlement de Poudlard. Entrer ainsi dans les appartements d'un professeur sans lui en avoir préalablement demandé l'autorisation… Dumbledore vous accorde probablement trop de privilège. Ce soir, à vingt heures, dans la salle des trophées. »

Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Elle changea Ophélie de bras.

« Bien, Professeur. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, se dirigeant en courrant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle entra et déposa Ophélie dans les bras de Harry.

« Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Je dois aller à ma réunion de Préfète-en-Chef. »

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et partit en courrant. Harry soupira et se tourna vers l'équipe du Quidditch.

« Vous vouliez des conseils, non ? Allons-y. »

Ils partirent au Stade. Harry s'assit sur le banc de l'entraîneur et posa Ophélie sur ses genoux, assise contre lui.

Après une heure d'entraînement à recevoir les conseils de Harry, l'équipe atterrit et partit se doucher. Ron resta et s'approcha de Harry.

« J'étais pas trop mauvais ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » demanda le Survivant.

Ron hocha la tête. Harry se leva et lui tendit Ophélie, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Fais-la voler, s'il te plait. Je veux qu'elle sache ce qu'on ressent. La liberté et tout ça. »

Ron eut un sourire, puis lui tendit son balai.

« Hors de question que ce soit moi qui la fasse voler. Ça te revient de droit. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« J'ai pas le droit de voler. »

« On dira que je t'ai obligé. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un arrive. »

Harry embarqua sur le balai et prit Ophélie dans ses bras, puis décolla.

En sentant ses cheveux dans le vent, en sentant l'air fouetté son village et en entendant les éclats de rires de sa fille, Harry Potter sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rester sans voler aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fait précédemment.

Le PoudlardExpress venait de quitter la gare. L'année s'était terminée deux semaines plus tôt, puisque les six professeurs faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient en mission et qu'aucun élève n'avait envie de se faire donner des cours d'enrichissement pour l'année suivante par des professeurs suppléants.

Hermione, Harry et Ophélie étaient dans l'un des compartiments du dernier wagon. Parvati et Ron étaient partis aux toilettes ensemble depuis près de quinze minutes, mais ni le Survivant, ni sa petite amie ne s'en souciaient : c'était devenu une habitude.

Ophélie était entre les deux banquettes et courrait partout – elle avait appris à marcher une semaine plus tôt. Elle prenait un des vieux jouets de Ginny que Mrs. Weasley leur avait donné pour Noël et venait le montrer à ses parents, puis courrait en prendre un autre.

Harry s'était accoté contre le mur et avait allongé ses jambes sur la banquette. Hermione s'était assise à califourchon sur lui et avait accoté sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'il avait encerclé sa taille de ses mains. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce sentiment se prolonge jusque dans l'éternité.

Harry déposa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il.

Hermione sourit, leva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

À ce moment, Ophélie prit une petite poupée et l'apporta à ses parents. Harry sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Puis, celle-ci se tourna un peu trop vite pour aller reporter le jouet et tomba sur ses fesses. Harry sourit, puis prit sa fille et commença à la bercer lorsque celle-ci éclata en pleurs. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir, Harry la coucha à l'autre bout de la banquette.

« Vous êtes un excellent père, Mr. Potter. » constata Hermione en l'embrassant doucement.

« C'est naturel chez moi. »

Hermione sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Harry la serra un peu plus fort et commença à masser les fesses de sa petite amie.

« Et c'est tant mieux. » fit Hermione alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en descendant ses lèvres à son cou.

« Parce que je suis encore enceinte. »

fin du troisième tome


End file.
